Guardian Angel
by J.C. Conner
Summary: At 10 , Isabel Lucas was sexually abused by her own father. At 15, she meets Danny Taylor, who saves her from being sold into Human Trafficking. They developed a forbidden friendship. But when Isabel is taken, Danny will do whatever it takes to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabel Lucas has been raped constantly by her own father everyday since she was ten years old. At fifteen, a man by the name of Danny Taylor saves her from being sold into sex trafficking ring. Danny and Isabel develops an actual father/daughter type of relationship along with a special bond of friendship. But when Isabel is kidnapped, Danny goes off to find her by any means necessary. Non-romantic Danny/Isabel(OC).**

**

* * *

**

The 15-year-old girl, Isabel locked herself in the closet. She had to get away from him. The bastard put a cage in her window so she wouldn't escape. He was banging the door, breaking it as chucks of wood fall onto the floor.

"Isabel Danielle Lucas!" Her father screamed. "You fucking bitch!"

"Go away!" She yelled.

She couldn't let him do that to her anymore. It was too much for her body to handle. She heard the door slam right on the floor. He was in his drunken rage. Looking from the door crack, Isabel saw the beer in his hand. The though of him near her made Isabel go sick in her stomach.

"I found you!"

"Please! Don't! I DON'T WANT-"

Isabel felt a hard impact on her head. Her vision got blurry. The last thing she saw was her father unbuckling his jeans.

* * *

Isabel Lucas awakened on a cold, hard floor. She felt the cold December air breezing on her bare skin. _Great, I'm naked and at god knows what?_ When she'd moved her leg, it was tied together. She opened her eyes. Yes, she was naked and tied up with duck tape in her wrist and ankles.

She looked around. She was in a small room with a tiny window. There was only a bed with just a mattress. The door open slowly, which made Isabel jumped.

It was her father and another guy. He was way younger, maybe late 20's, black hair, slightly muscular, wearing and black suit with a red tie. The only facial hair he had was a goatee.

Her father slammed the door when they got in. Isabel's heart races fast like a house rat. As if her father raping Isabel wasn't bad enough, another guy is going to do the same thing.

"Is this her?"

"Yup," Her dad replied. "Just as I told you over the phone."

The younger guy walked up to Isabel, picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He scanned her with his eyes. Isabel looked at him fearfully.

"She's 15?"

"Yes,"

"The bitch looks 20," The guy said. "I give you 10,000."

Her own father was selling her! The guy then rubbed his hand against her cheek. She felt his hand trace her stomach.

"Where's the money?"

"It's-"

The door busted wide open. "FBI!"

The guy attempted to grab his gun from his suit jacket, but he was shot right in the chest before he could reach it. Isabel screamed as her father tried to grab her, but then he suddenly went limp, dropping Isabel back on the floor.

She started crying as she seen her father's lifeless body. A man was kneeling at her. He had the warmest brown eyes. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Isabel.

"It's over now," He cooed. "What's your name?"

"Isabel," She choked out.

"Okay, Isabel, I'm Special Agent Danny Taylor," He said, glancing at her tied wrist and ankles. He pulled out a pocket knife a cut the tape off of her wrist and ankles. The tape left red marks. "Can you walk?"

Isabel shook her head.

"Okay I'll carry you." In a motion, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. Isabel laid her head against his chest. For once in her life she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel never wanted to leave his arms. She was like a baby and he was the protective father. He smelled like cologne and sweat. Strangely, she like that smell. Isabel felt embarrassed that she was naked in the arms of another man. She should be screaming because of what one man did to her since she was 10 years old.

But she didn't. Just got comfortable in his arms. Her Lassie.

* * *

Danny noticed the girl getting very comfortable in his arms. She buried her face into his chest. Isabel reminded him of his stepdaughter, Sofie. Isabel had to be at least between 15-17 years old.

She smiled and had her eyes close. When he got outside, there was a whole mess of S.W.A.T. cars, NYPD surrounding the whole building.

Vivian Johnson walked up to Danny. "Was there anymore girls in there?"

Danny shook his head. "No. I only found her." He gestured towards Isabel, who appears to be sleeping. "I shot two of them in self defense."

"What's her name?" Vivian asked him.

"Isabel,"

"Get her into the ambulance and we'll speak to her at the hospital," Vivian said.

"Okay," Danny replied. He went to the nearest ambulance and laid her on the stretcher. When Isabel noticed that she was no longer in his arms, she whimpered.

"Danny?" She whimpered, grabbing on his arm. Danny saw the panic and fear in her soft brown eyes.

"Relax, I'm still here," He said. "Can I come with her to the hospital?"

"Are you a relative?" One of the paramedics asked.

"No but I'm a FBI agent and I need to speak with her," Danny said, flashing his FBI ID badge.

The paramedics hesitated, but decided to let the FBI agent into the back of the truck. A paramedic took out a needle with an IV bag and hooked it to a pole. He grabbed Isabel's left arm and stick the needle into her vein. She winced in pain. Then he'd place a big, gray, thick wool blanket on top of Isabel.

"Miss, do you have any pains?"

Isabel nodded.

"Can you tell me where?"

"My vaginal area, it…very…sore,"

The paramedic gave Danny a look. Then he focuses to Isabel. "Miss, was you sexual assaulted?"

She remained silent.

"Miss?"

Isabel continued to be silent. She didn't want to answer. Couldn't bear to bring up all of the horrible things that were done to her.

Flashbacks of her father hurting her over and over again made Isabel breakdown into tears.

The paramedic placed his hand on Isabel shoulders, in which Isabel responded by screaming at him.

"No!" She yelled. The other two paramedics tried to hold her down but Danny stops them.

"She's been through a lot," Danny said. He then wrapped an arm around Isabel and pulls her closer to his chest. She continued to cry as he felt his shirt getting wet. "Did anyone hurt you?"

Isabel nodded. "Yes."

"Who hurt you, Isabel?"

"My…dad."

Isabel felt more relaxed now. Suddenly, she felt very sleepily. Her vision got blurrier and everything around her was slowly, it was dream like.

"I gave you a sedative," The paramedic said. "You should be knocked out in a minute."

She didn't want to sleep. If she did then this would have been a dream to her. No one really saves her from her father; she'll just wake up naked in her bed, bruised and bloody with her father's arm around her waist.

And before she went into the darkness, she whisperer: "Danny, don't leave me, please."

* * *

Danny Taylor was waiting outside of Isabel's hospital room with Agent Vivian Johnson. Isabel was still under sedatives when they brought her in. They given her a rape exam and it came back positive: she was sexual abuse by her father.

Of course, Danny already knew that information because Isabel had already told him while they were in the ambulance. But that was bad for him. What really drove Danny crazy is the person was hurting her is the person who is suppose to protect from anything, willingly to give their life for their child.

Danny had his hands clenched into a fist. Vivian notices this.

"Danny, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

She gave him a look only a mother would give her child when they were lying. "I worked with you for a long time, so I know when you're upset."

He glanced at Isabel, who was still sleeping.

"Viv, if only you saw the look, the fear on her face when we was in the ambulance" Danny said, eyes locked on Isabel. "Her own father tried to sell her. What kind of man would do that? Nobody protected her."

"I know," Vivian said, looking at Isabel as well.

"The way she look at me, it was like I was her knight in shining armor," Danny said, a sad smile on his face. "Like I was her guardian angel. Do you want to know what she said to me?"

"I don't know?"

"She said and quote: "Danny, don't leave me please."

"That's something,"

"Yeah,"

"I just got these from Samantha. The second man you shot was Julio Lucas-"

"Isabel's father,"

"Yes, a Cuban immigrant, never got an American citizenship card, wife, Nora Lucas, killed in a car accident 5 years ago." Vivian said. "Had a history of abuse, and DUI."

"What about Isabel?"

"Born February 14, 1994, in tenth grade, mostly an A, B, C, student."

"Did anyone notice what was happening to her? Or when did he started to-"

Vivian shook her head. This Danny more frustrated. How could the teachers not notice what was going on? Did they even bother asking what was wrong or why she had large bruises?

Danny looked back on Isabel. She appeared to be peaceful in her sleep, but her whole body just showed that she wasn't in peace…yet. Her arms were wrapped up protective under this dirty stuffed brown fur dog. It was too much to look at her without having tears in your eyes.

Suddenly, Isabel stated screaming in her sleep. She moved violently in the bed.

"No! STOP IT!"

Danny and Vivian quickly rushed into her room. Danny gently gripped her arms.

"Isabel, wake up! You're only dreaming." Vivian said.

"Wake up!" Danny said. "He can't hurt you. It me Danny."

At that moment, her eyes shot wide open. She blinked a few times, looking at her surroundings. She saw Vivian, who smiled at her. She looks to find Danny right next to her, seeing the fear on his face. She smiled a little bit.

"You stayed. You didn't leave me." She said, giving Danny a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Isabel, wake up! You're only dreaming." Vivian said._

_"Wake up!" Danny said. "He can't hurt you. It me Danny."_

_At that moment, her eyes shot wide open. She blinked a few times, looking at her surroundings. She saw Vivian, who smiled at her. She looks to find Danny right next to her, seeing the fear on his face. She smiled a little bit._

_"You stayed. You didn't leave me." She said, giving Danny a tight hug._

* * *

Danny gasped at her sudden bear hug. She wasn't as strong as she thinks. To him, she was just giving him a very weak hug. Vivian chuckles under breathe at Danny, who gave Vivian a look.

"Isabel, you shouldn't do that," Vivian said.

"Porque?"

"Danny?" Vivian asked knowing Danny also speaks Spanish. The only other language Vivian can speak is French.

"Que son demasiado débiles," Danny answers. (You are too weak.)

"Débil?" (Weak?)

"Si," Danny said. "? Puede usted por favor hablar en Ingles?" (Could you please speak in English?)

"Yeah," Isabel said, looking offended.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Vivian said, stroking her long light brown hair. "Danny, why don't go wait outside while-"

"No." Isabel said. "He can stay, let him stay, please-"

"Oh, Special Agent Vivian Johnson," She said. "And yes Agent Taylor can stay if that's what you really want?"

Isabel nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay then," Danny said. He pulled up a chair and sat right next to Isabel. Vivian did the same thing.

"Isabel, can you tell us what happen," Vivian asked. "I meant when did your father start abusing you?"

"When Mama died, he died. On the inside." Isabel said, looking down. She pointed to her heart. "I was 10, he…was…drunk one night. He though I was Mama, called me "Nora".

Isabel choked on her own words. It was something she rather had buried deep down on the inside. The day her childhood ended. She squeezed her stuffed dog.

"Take you time, honey." Vivian said.

"Nobody even noticed," Isabel said. "They didn't care about me."

"What about when you was in that room?" Vivian asked. "Do you remember how-"?

"No, he hit me on the head and I woke up naked-" Isabel started crying again.

"It's okay, Isabel." Vivian cooed. "You don't have to tell us no more."

It was all her fault. She was the reason why her mother was buried and rotten in the ground somewhere. If only she didn't yell to get her father's attention when he was yelling at her mother.

"Danny, come speak with me outside,"

"Okay, Viv." Danny said.

"You're leaving?" Isabel said frantically. She pulled on Danny's arms when he had gotten up.

"I'm only going outside with Agent Johnson." Danny said to calm her.

Isabel let go of Danny and lays back down, hugging her dog. As he closed the door, she said: "Don't worry Spike, he's coming back."

When they got outside, Danny punched his fist into the wall, which mage Vivian jumped.

"Danny," Vivian said firmly.

"I'm sorry that I did that but I'm not sorry for killing that pig son of a bitch!" He nearly yelled.

"Look you need to control yourself," Vivian said. She was afraid that Danny might be getting over-attached to Isabel as well as Isabel getting attached to Danny.

"You're right," Danny said, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I need to be a professional."

"Good," Vivian said, not taking her eyes off Danny. "I'm going to call Jack to let him know what's going on."

"Okay,"

Vivian grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dial for Jack.

"Hey, Jack its Vivian."

* * *

Danny went back to Isabel's room. She smiled when she saw Danny coming in. He smiled back at her.

"Someone's glad to see me," Danny chuckled.

"Was I smiling?"

"Yes can't you tell?"

Isabel shrugged. "I really don't smile a lot."

"I'm pretty sure that your friends think that you have the most beautiful smile,"

Isabel blushed a bright red. She never though she had smile was pretty nor beautiful. She couldn't understand herself, why does this man make her feel better? Sure, he saved her, but it was something more. Maybe a connection or something. She knows it's not a romantic thing.

"I don't have any friends,"

"None?"

Isabel nodded. "No amigos."

She looked out in the dark sky. There was about a million stars in the sky tonight. "I wonder if she's up there?"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah,"

"When I was little, I named a star after the people I miss." Danny explained. "So when I look at the sky before I go to sleep, I think of Danielle, Erica, and Mia."

"My middle name is like yours," Isabel said. "But it's Danielle."

"The girl version," Danny said. "I always like that name for my daughter one day."

Danny noticed horizontal scars on her forearms. He got a closer look, but Isabel hid her arms behind her back.

"Can I look?"

She removed her arms from behind her back and Danny gently took her right arm to exam it. These were self inflicted injuries base on scars. She gave him her other arm which had scars on them to. Isabel looked down in shame.

"I did it because of him," Isabel said softly.

"Oh my god," Danny said. "Can you promise something?"

Danny lifted her face with his hand so that they were face to face. "Since you're safe now, promise that you'll never ever do this again, you promise?"

Isabel nodded. "Yes,"

"Cross my heart and hope to die?"

She giggled. "Cross my heart and hope to die."


	4. Chapter 4

_Danny lifted her face with his hand so that they were face to face. "Since you're safe now, promise that you'll never ever do this again, you promise?"_

_Isabel nodded. "Yes,"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die?"_

_She giggled. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

* * *

"Estoy en serio," Danny spoke in Spanish. (I'm being serious)

"Vale," Isabel said. "Lo siento"(Okay, I'm sorry.)

"Don't be sorry," Danny said. "When you was in school, did any teachers notice them?"

"No, I put make-up on my arms to hide the scars," Isabel explained. "If they seen it, then I'll be sent to the nut house. That's bad as being with my father."

"At least you have no reason to do this anymore."

A female nurse came in. Her face was pale and tired but somehow manage to have a smile. Her dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun. She was slightly thin.

"Sir, this girl needs to get some sleep now," The nurse said firmly. "Mr.-

"Special Agent Danny Taylor," He said, flashing off his badge.

"Okay, Mr. Taylor, unless you're a relative or done with-"

"I was just leaving now," Danny said. "Don't have to worry about me."

"I don't want you to leave yet," Isabel said, her eyes in new tears. Danny, now feeling guilty, wipes away her tears with his thumb.

"I would like to stay but I have to go," Danny said. He pulled out a small business card and wrote his number on the back with his pen from his pocket. "If you ever want to talk or if you're in trouble, just call."

"Okay," Isabel said.

"Bye Isabel," Danny waved.

"Bye, Danny."

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**

"Okay so do we have?" Agent Martin Fitzgerald asked.

Jack Malone was writing on the clear board. "We though that that there would be at least 11 other girls in that building."

"But only found one," Samantha Spade added. "15 year old Isabel Lucas was the girl Danny found."

Vivian and Danny walk into the office. Vivian sits in the nearest chair while Danny decides to stand up.

"Nice of you two to join us," Jack said. "Anyway, William Darter was an accomplice, not the ring leader. Leading us to a dead end."

"If not Darter than who?"

"We don't know yet," Jack said. He glances at a picture of Julio Lucas. "We only went to the warehouse because of Julio Lucas."

"How?" Danny asked.

"Martin went under cover in those chatrooms and talk with a "wildchico59"," Elena explained. "Julio's chat room name, talk about he going to sell for 10,000. Martin said that he's selling a girl and wanted to know where and bingo got Darter."

"Yeah except Darter wasn't the main man," Vivian said. "There are 11 girls out there, scared. One girl in the hospital traumatized."

"There's a high chance that someone is going to come back to reclaim Isabel Lucas," Martin said.

"So what will happen to her?" Danny asked.

"If there is no next of kin," Vivian said. "She ends up in Foster Care or Center for Exploited Children."

"But like Martin said," Jack said. "It a high possibility that someone is going to come back for Isabel. We have the $10,000 in custody, running through forensics."

"What makes you so sure?"

"They pay big money and never got what they pay for," Sam said, not making Danny feel an ounce better.

"So she needs a bodyguard?" Elena said.

"More like to keep close tabs on her at the hospital and she's in Foster Home," Jack said, putting up a picture of Isabel on the board. "Sam and Viv, you're up for the job."

"Why me and Vivian?"

"With all that she's been though, I think a man right now-"

"That's not true. She likes Danny." Vivian said with a grin. "He gave her his number."

Jack raised his eyebrow while everyone else looks at Danny with smirks on their faces. Danny just shrugged.

"So?"

"So I'm thinking that since she prefers you, than you're the main man for the job," Jack said. "Danny Taylor, you are to watch over Isabel Lucas until this case is closed."

"You sure about this?" Sam said to Jack, eyeing Danny.

"Sam, he gave her the number," Martin teased. "That means he's interested."

"Shut it, Fitz."

"You want this assignment?" Jack asked.

Danny signed and snatched the paperwork from Jack. "Yes. Now could you all stop staring at me? When do you want me to start?"

"Right now,"

"I'll drive you over there," Elena said, grabbing her coat. "I need to pick up Sophie from my mama anyways."

"Meet you outside."

"Jack, could I speak with you in your office," Vivian asked.

"Yeah,"

* * *

When they got in there, Jack sat down in his chair while Vivian stands up.

"I don't think its wise to put Danny on this assignment," Vivian said.

"Why is that?"

Vivian signed. "Because I'm afraid he's getting…I mean going to get attached to Isabel Lucas,"

"He just met the girl a few hours ago," Jack said.

"I seen the way he looks at her and the way she is around him," Vivian begged. "This won't end well."

Deep down, he knows that Vivian was somewhat right. Jack had been down this road before, saved a girl, got attached to her, and was demoted on his handle on the human trafficking case. But Jack decides to dismissed Vivian's idea of Danny's attachment.

"Viv, I understand why you are concern about Danny," Jack said. "But I assure you that he won't get over-attached while on this assignment. If he does and the situation goes bad, he know as I know that it will be either demotion or termination of his job."

Vivian opened her mouth to object, but what she said instead was: "You're right. He knows the punishment. I over-reacted."

"Okay, then." Jack said. "Anymore things I should know about?"

"Yeah, your wife called, said to pick up Kate from Ballet," Vivian said as she was heading out the door.

"Thanks," Jack said.

* * *

"So," Elena said to make conversation. "You gave her the digits?"

"Yes, my wife," Danny said, annoyed. "I did it in case she needed help, vale?"

"Vale," Elena agreed. "Oh, look we're here already."

"Thanks, honey," Danny gave her a quick kiss and headed into the Emergency Entrance. Elena grins at her husband and shook her head before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

_"So," Elena said to make conversation. "You gave her the digits?"_

_"Yes, my wife," Danny said, annoyed. "I did it in case she needed help, vale?"_

_"Vale," Elena agreed. "Oh, look we're here already."_

_"Thanks, honey," Danny gave her a quick kiss and headed into the Emergency Entrance. Elena grins at her husband and shook her head before driving off._

_

* * *

_

_It was so amazing! Tons of colorful fish surrounding her, coral reefs and…mermaids! It was about 10 of them. A merman was swimming up to her. He looks so familiar like…. Danny._

_Then she realized that it was Danny Taylor as a merman. She looks at him with confusion as he was looking at her with the kindest and purest smiles she ever seen. He moved his face closer to hers. She got a little scared._

_When he got close enough to her face, she backed away. All the fear came rushing back to her. She couldn't breathe anymore. Her whole body lost control. _

_Danny/The merman wrapped his arms around her waist and put his mouth to hers. Was he kissing her? _

_"No," She heard him say. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Saving you,"_

_

* * *

_

The bright mourning sun had awakened Isabel from her strange yet amazing dream. She blinked at few times to get her vision together. Of course, she was in the hospital room at the hospital obvious. When Isabel was stretching out her arms and legs, she smacked on something that made a groan.

What took her by surprised is that Danny was sitting on the side off her, sleeping with a big thin sheet.

_He's got to be uncomfortable, _Isabel though.

Danny groans a little in his sleep. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He yawned very loudly which made Isabel laughed out loud.

"It's nice to see a smile in the mourning," Danny said, grinning at her. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, the yawn," She said.

"You should talk when I came back last night-"

"You spend the night here?"

"Well, sure." Danny said.

"Oh," Isabel said, looking down. She didn't expect him to stay with her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I really though you wasn't going to see me anymore," Isabel said. "I'm kind of use to people coming in and out of my life and never to be seen again."

"Oh," Danny said looking down. "I stayed with you when you came to the hospital and was there when you was screaming in your sleep."

"I remember," Isabel said softly.

"You want to talk about it? The nightmare you had." Danny said.

Isabel shook her head. "No,"

The dream had been about her father and what he's been doing to her for the past five years. She couldn't bring what he did to her without an emotional breakdown.

"Isabel?"

Silent.

"Isabel?" Danny said firmly. "I know what its like to keep a secret that's been eating at you for years. Both of my parents died in a car accident"

She still remained quiet but was face to face with Danny.

"My dad loves to yell at my mother," Danny explained. "I wanted him to stop so I yelled at him and he started to yell at me…. the car-"

Isabel noticed that he was trying to hold back tears. He was bit on his lower lip and took a deep breath.

"I did the same thing," Isabel whisperer to Danny. "I killed Mama because I yelled at him. He was driving and yelling at her, I just wanted him to stop."

"You didn't kill your mother," Danny said, his voice breaks a little.

She felt so bad for Danny. She only lost her mother and here Danny lost both his parents. It was a weird that both fathers were yelling at the mother and the child tired to stop the argument.

"It feels like it," Isabel said. "Sorry about your parents."

"Yeah, well so I am," Danny said as he was wiping his eyes with his arm.

He was so…like her, in a way. He feels like it was his fault that his parents were dead, she feels like it was her fault that her mother is dead. Terrible childhood with drunken abusive fathers.

"How old was you when they died?" She asked, offers Danny a box of tissue.

"Thanks, umm….11 years old."

"Knock, knock,"

Danny and Isabel turn around to the door to find Martin Fitzgerald with a couple bags of McDonald's with a tray of orange juice.

"Martin," Danny said, blowing his nose. "You brought breakfast. How so sweet of you."

Martin shrugged. "I figure that you'll stare with the crappy green Jell-O. So you're welcome, man."

"Oh Isabel, this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald," Danny introduced. "Martin this-"

"Isabel Lucas," Martin said, shaking her hand. "Its nice to meet you."

"Same here," Isabel whispered.

"I need to use the bathroom, Martin could you-"

"Yeah sure." Martin nodded. Danny went into the bathroom on the outside.

* * *

Martin noticed Isabel's expression changed when Danny left the room. She seems little afraid or tense. It was kind of weird, she was happy with Danny around her. After all her father abused her sexual for the past five years and its normal for her to feel scare around other men.

"So, you hungry?" Martin asked to ease the tension. "I got a sausage biscuit or would you prefer a McGriddle?"

Isabel slowly turned her to face Martin. She only stared at the food in Martin's hand. She hesitated on whether to take the food or to refuse it.

"Okay," Martin said, feeling more awkward. "Um…I'll just leave it here in case you want it later, okay?"

Isabel didn't respond to him.

_Okay either she really is attached to Danny or she doesn't like me._ Martin though.

"Go away," Isabel said.

"Excuse me?" Martin said in shock. Maybe she's scared that he is with her in this room alone. "There's no reason for you be afraid."

Martin placed his hand on her shoulder.

That set Isabel off. She picked up a small, plastic T.V. tray and threw it right at Martin. He only was smacked by the impact. She then started screaming at him.

"Fuck you!"

"Isabel, I'm no going to hurt you," Martin said calmly.

That's what he uses to say.

_"I'm not going to hurt, Nora." _

_She was 10 years old and sleeping in her bed. The door creaked open. She could his footsteps coming closer._

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

Martin gripped her shoulders. She stares at him with wide eyes.

_"Papi? What are you going?" He went inside of her. She screamed._

"No!" She shakes Martin off of her. She pulls the needles out of her arms and jumps out of the bed. Martin advances towards her, she backs away. Her legs shaking like she is going to collapse. "Papi leave me alone."

_She could smell the beer on his breath. He was so heavy, she couldn't breath well._

"I'm not your father," Martin said.

"I'm not Mama, I won't let you inside me again." Isabel begged. She was breathing heavy and crying.

"Martin!" Danny yelled. He stop dead in his tracks when he seen Isabel's current state. He became frantic. "What happen? Why is she-"

"Go away, Papi! I'm not Nora!"

Danny moves towards Isabel. She stays in the same spot. Isabel was shaking now.

"Isabel look at me," Danny said firmly. "You're safe. He can never hurt you anymore."

Isabel didn't move. She was still crying.

"I want you to focus and really see me," Danny begged. "It's Danny. I'm here to protect you. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you again. I would never hurt you, you know that."

It was a long moment. Isabel was confused. If he was dead, then why does she feels like this. Why is he in her head? She clears her head and eyes a little.

"Danny?" She whispered before falling on the floor. Danny rushed to her aid and cradled her like a baby. "D-danny,"

"Yeah its me," He said, stroking her hair. She was so fragile. He smiled at her. Isabel was in a daze. He was so beautiful in her eyes. It was like being in heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Danny?" She whispered before falling on the floor. Danny rushed to her aid and cradled her like a baby. "Ddddanny,"_

_"Yeah its me," He said, stroking her hair. She was so fragile. He smiled at her. Isabel was in a daze. He was so beautiful in her eyes. It was like being in heaven._

* * *

Danny looks back at Martin. Martin just gave him a shrugged with a confused look. He'll ask him what happen later. Right now he needs to focus on Isabel. Danny pick her up and laid her back on the bed and pull a sheet over her body up to her shoulders.

"You okay now?"

Isabel nodded. Danny focuses on Martin. He gestured that they go outside the room to talk about what the hell just happen.

"What the hell happen in there?" Danny said, angry.

"I don't know," Martin said defensively. "All I did is ask the kid if she want some McDonalds, she told me to go away for no reason, I touched her on her shoulder and she just went crazy on me."

"So she just broke down for no reason, right?" Danny said sarcastically. "Wow, she probably just doesn't like a Fitzgerald."

"Listen Danny. I know she went through 5 years of hell." Martin said. "She needs to see a therapists."

"You don't think I know that?" Danny said. "After what I just seen?"

"When you're around her, she's happy and fine," Martin said. "When you left, she just changed. Just shut down mentally."

"It's very common for female rape and incest victims to feel scared or terrified around the male gender," Danny explained to Martin.

"But you're of the male gender," Martin said. "And she's not scared of you. So why is that?"

Danny never really gave it a deep though before. She never did so any signs of fear and panic when him around. How is possible? Unless…

"I saved her," Danny muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Isabel is not scared of me because I saved her," Danny said. "I comfort her when she was afraid. I gave her hope."

"Kind of lost here,"

"Okay, who was the first person to care?"

"You, I think,"

"Martin, she told me to never leave her," Danny said. "Because I took her away from him."

"I kind of get what you're saying," Martin said nodding. "You're the first man that cares for her. You both are like the same person with you're history, someone she can really relate to."

Martin was on the right track. This could explain her behavior towards Danny. Danny signed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Listen Martin, until she's able to be around men without having a fit," Danny said. "You should jus stay at the office."

"Its fine," Martin said. "I needed to do this huge sack of paperwork anyways. But Jack said I need o come back up here."

"Why?"

"He thinks you need back-up,"

Danny rolled his eyes. Martin laughed at him. It was like Danny to act tough when he's at work. But Martin seen the softer side of Danny Taylor, the Danny that really shows compassion towards others that doesn't deserved it. He was like a Tootsie pop, hard outside, soft inside.

"Oh, Jack," Danny chuckled.

"You're not Superman, you're just plain old Clark Kent." Martin joked.

"Shut up, Lex Luther." Danny said.

"See you later, Dan." Martin waved him goodbye as he head to the elevator.

Danny went back into Isabel's room. She was talking to her stuffed dog. She was smiling and laughing again. I made Danny a little better that she's happy again. He needs to wash that dirty thing for her. Or maybe he'll sneak it into Sophie's laundry.

"Isabel, you okay?" Danny asked, sitting on her bedside.

She nodded happily. "Yeah, why?"

"I was worried…again." Danny said. "Do you want to talk about it? Were you afraid of Martin when I left you alone with him."

She looked the other way. "I didn't mean to be like that."

"No." Danny said. "It's okay for you to be like that with other men around, with all the shit you went through with your "dad."

He said dad like he was saying cancer.

"But you're a man and I don't go crazy near you" Isabel said. "And I've been thing about that."

Danny raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah, you are the sweetest person ever." Isabel said, smiling at him. "Something in my soul is telling me that you were sent to save me."

"That's deep, in a way,"

"With that dream about you-"

"You dreamt about me?"

Isabel blush a thousand types of red. She didn't want to tell him about the dream with him as a sexy merman.

"That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth."

"Tell me," Danny said.

"No,"

"Why?" He asked like a little boy, which she though it was cute.

"I'm embarrassed." Isabel said. "Forget that I said it."

"Por favor," He spoke in Spanish.

Isabel shook her head.

"Okay if I tell you a crazy dream of mines will you tell me about yours?"

"I guess,"

"Alright," Danny said, taking a deep breath. "I don't think its something you should here a grown man say. But a deal's a deal. I dreamt that I was the Easter bunny eating on another bunny's chocolate but I turns out to be shit that I was eating."

"Wow, that's weird."

"The crazy part is that this was last night's dream," Danny explained. "The other weird dream is that I came to work naked and everyone laughed at me."

"That's kind of common," Isabel said.

"Come on tell me your dream, Izzy."

She took a deep breath. "Last night, I dreamt I was swimming in this big ocean and I went under water and saw this Atlantis like place with mermaids. This merman was swimming to me and he was you."

Danny stares at her. Isabel slightly blushed.

"Then I started to drown and you kiss me to save me or something like that."

"Oh, that's pretty…cool."

"Really,"

"My childhood dream was to become Aquaman." Danny said proudly. "We should have a secret code. So in case someone tries to pretend to be me or you we can say the code to get the fakes."

"Cool. Okay, umm Danny, Danny, you're sweet like candy."

"That's good. Isabel, Isabel, you are doing so well."


	7. Chapter 7

_She took a deep breath. "Last night, I dreamt I was swimming in this big ocean and I went under water and saw this Atlantis like place with mermaids. This merman was swimming to me and he was you."_

_Danny stares at her. Isabel slightly blushed._

_"Then I started to drown and you kiss me to save me or something like that."_

_"Oh, that's pretty…cool."_

_"Really,"_

_"My childhood dream was to become Aquaman." Danny said proudly. "We should have a secret code. So in case someone tries to pretend to be me or you we can say the code to get the fakes."_

_"Cool. Okay, umm Danny, Danny, you're sweet like candy."_

_"That's good. Isabel, Isabel, you are doing so well."_

* * *

"How about I love the way you smell?" Isabel said. "Or…um…-"

Danny raised his hand to silence her. "Don't stress about it. I'll use "I love the way you smell."

"Vale," Isabel said.

An older nurse comes in with a clipboard. She had on the traditional nursing gown with blackish gray hair in a ponytail. Her face was heart shape with a little wrinkle.

"Hello, Miss Lucas and how are we feeling today?"

"Fine,"

"That's good." The nurse said smiling. "We did some test on you last night. You have some bruises and a fractured skull…"

"We kind of know that,"

She faces Danny with a concerned face. "Are you her father or immediate relative?"

"No," Danny said. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

The nurse looked down for a brief moment. Danny signed in frustration. Isabel's hands were shaking.

"I can't tell you unless-"

"Listen, I'm an FBI agent and she doesn't have any family," Danny explained firmly. "She's all alone in this world. Now please tell us what is the problem."

"Isabel was pregnant," The nurse confessed.

Danny's whole world came crashing down at those three words. He wanted to vomit at the though of Isabel pregnant by her father.

"You said, "Was pregnant." Isabel said, twisting a lock of her hair.

"You miscarried last night when you was brought in," The nurse explained. "The results just came in this mourning."

She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant by her father. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He didn't touch her everyday, just when he's drunk. But this could not be the first time she got pregnant.

"Oh my god," Danny whisperer.

"You were sexually abused by your father on a daily basis?" The nurse asked.

"I really don't keep up, maybe when he's drunk or pissed." Isabel said.

"Have you had your period late during the time your father abused you?" She asked.

Isabel nodded. "But I have my period afterwards."

"It's a high chance that you were pregnant and then miscarried." The nurse said. "Did he also physically hurt you?"

Isabel nodded.

"Did he also abused your-"

"Her mother's dead," Danny said coldly. "Died 5 years ago."

"I was 10 years old."

"Well before she died, do you remember him hitting her?"

"I don't know," Isabel said.

She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Why do they keep making her remember something that she doesn't want to think about? Are they sick in the head? She just want to scream and scream into her own ears bleed, scream until her lungs were dried out, scream until her soul leaves the fragile and abused shell.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Isabel sobbed. She covered her ears with her hands.

"Isabel please calm down," Danny begged. He turns towards the nurse. "How long before she can leave?"

"Not until at least until the next mourning." She said. Then she left the room.

"What's wrong with me?" Isabel said. "Why do I act like this?"

_Oh, honey, nothing's wrong._ He though. This was so heartbreaking for Danny. This poor girl gone though so much hell with her father and here she's saying that something is wrong with her! How he wanted to so much take all of the pain away from her.

He cupped her face with his hand and look her straight in he eye. "Isabel, this was not your fault. Your mama's death wasn't your fault. Your father hurting you was not your fault. It was his fault and his only."

Danny Taylor was so good at making her feel better. He knew the right words to say to make her feel better. Why couldn't he been her father? He's has the traits of a good father: gentle, compassion, funny, loving and defender.

Isabel was taking by surprised at what he did; Danny kissed her forehead and then gives her a tight hug. She could here him crying a little and in response, she cried along with him.

"Why couldn't you be my dad instead of him?"

"I wish that I was too," Danny muttered. "Or kick the shit out of him when I see him."

Isabel laughed. Danny chuckled.

"You have a daughter?" Isabel asked.

"Step-daughter, Sophie," Danny said. "But to me, she is my daughter."

"She's very lucky to have you and your wife."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky." Danny said, wiping away her tears. He also picked up this journal that was on the floor. It was Isabel's. He opened it and started to read the hings she wrote.

_How could you do this?_

_I'm your child!_

_Your Flesh_

_Your Blood._

_How dare you hurt me?_

_How dare you steal my favorite?_

_Something that I was saving,_

_For that special someone._

_You was suppose to keep me safe_

_Not bring the danger to be the danger._

_You was my father_

_The man who is to love me_

_Give his life for me._

_Who are you?_

_Not my father or a man,_

_That's for sure._


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky." Danny said, wiping away her tears. He also picked up this journal that was on the floor. It was Isabel's. He opened it and started to read the things she wrote.

_How could you do this?_

_I'm your child!_

_Your Flesh_

_Your Blood._

_How dare you hurt me?_

_How dare you steal my favorite?_

_Something that I was saving,_

_For that special someone._

_You was suppose to keep me safe_

_Not bring the danger to be the danger._

_You was my father_

_The man who is to love me_

_Give his life for me._

_Who are you?_

_Not my father or a man,_

_That's for sure._

_

* * *

_

He turned to the next page:

Lori Carson "I Want To Believe You"

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe in us. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe in us. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

_Will you come through? _

_Will you come through? _

_When everything is wrong? _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe in us. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe you. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

_Will you come through? _

_Will you come through? _

_Will you come through?_

* * *

"You wrote the first poem?" Danny asked her.

"Yes I did," Isabel admitted. "I don't know if it's good or crappy. It just came to my head. The other one at the bottom was just a song I like. I like to sing it."

"The first one really expresses your emotions, the pain-" Danny said, he wanted to continue his sentence, but was worried about if he said too much, Isabel might have a break down. "It's really good."

Isabel's eyes were wide with excitement. "Really? You think its good?"

"Yeah, Izzy." Danny said, reading it again. "I never heard of this song before."

"I was listening to the radio one day and it started playing," Isabel explained, playing the song in her head. "It makes me feel better."

"Maybe I'll look I up,"

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"The nurse said the next mourning," Danny told her.

"So…tomorrow then?"

Danny nodded.

"Couldn't she just say tomorrow?" Isabel asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. Just wanted to sound like a real doctor or more smart."

Where will she go now? She damn sure can never go back to her old home or personal hell, as she likes to call it. Isabel only has very little clothing in a black Hefty bag. Will she leave the hospital in the gown they given her and freeze her ass off in the NYC's December's cold winter?

"Danny, I don't have any clothes," Isabel said.

"I'm pretty sure the Social worker will bring you some," Danny said. "Maybe she'll get some from your house."

"I don't think they're still there." Isabel said.

"What makes you say that?"

"My dad thinks that they were covered in lice," Isabel explained. "So its just black ash now."

* * *

**THE NEXT MOURNING**

Elena Delgado carried a duffle bag filled with some off her old hand-me-downs. Danny had told her about Isabel's situation over the phone. Lucky for Elena, she was a packrat and had tons of clothes for the 15 year old.

She had extra time before she get to work on time. In addition, Elena also pays for a couple of packs of underwear.

"Aww" Elena said, looking at Danny sleeping with his mouth open, his and Isabel's head leaning into each other. "Danny?"

Danny snored very loudly. Elena laughed at him. She could she the drool dripping on his side.

"Daniel Taylor!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny said, wiping the drool with his arm. He smiles when he saw Elena with the bag of clothes. "You use my full name."

"Well, I figure that it was the best way to wake you up,"

"It's a mother's thing." Elena said. "Here's everything I found in my closet."

"That's a lot for a pack rat,"

"You're welcome," Elena said before leaving. "You coming to the office today?"

"After I drop her off at Foster Care."

"Bye,"

Isabel groaned in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly. She stretched out her arms and legs.

"Hey sleepy head,"

"Hey yourself,"

"My wife brought you some clothes," Danny said, tossing her the bag. "And underwear."

"She still here?"

"No, she just left before you woke up," Danny explained.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you done for me." Isabel said.

"Just seeing you happy now is the best thanks you can give me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**THE NEXT MOURNING**_

_Elena Delgado carried a duffle bag filled with some off her old hand-me-downs. Danny had told her about Isabel's situation over the phone. Lucky for Elena, she was a packrat and had tons of clothes for the 15 year old._

_She had extra time before she get to work on time. In addition, Elena also pays for a couple of packs of underwear._

_"Aww" Elena said, looking at Danny sleeping with his mouth open, his and Isabel's head leaning into each other. "Danny?"_

_Danny snored very loudly. Elena laughed at him. She could she the drool dripping on his side._

_"Daniel Taylor!"_

_"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny said, wiping the drool with his arm. He smiles when he saw Elena with the bag of clothes. "You use my full name."_

_"Well, I figure that it was the best way to wake you up,"_

_"It's a mother's thing." Elena said. "Here's everything I found in my closet."_

_"That's a lot for a pack rat,"_

_"You're welcome," Elena said before leaving. "You coming to the office today?"_

_"After I drop her off at Foster Care."_

_"Bye,"_

_Isabel groaned in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly. She stretched out her arms and legs._

_"Hey sleepy head,"_

_"Hey yourself,"_

* * *

There was no way she could thank him now. These were some pretty nice things in here for hand-me-downs. Isabel decided to wear this Hazel color long sleeve shirt and a pair of wash out jeans.

The hospital's bathroom wasn't much with a small space for showering with a tiny sink and a toilet squashed together. But at least it was clean enough for her unlike the one at home.

She spent twenty minutes letting the nice warm water hit her body. It felt so good. She slowly washed her hair.

After she was done, Isabel threw on the shirt and jeans and left with Danny. She put her hair in a ponytail.

"I got to do your release forms, okay?"

"Vale," She said.

She knew it was going to take a minute, so Isabel went into the waiting room, sat down and watched some "Family Guy".

_Chris: "Merry Christmas, dude. Don't put it in your nose. It burns like hell."_

_(Chris gives Stewie a candy cane)_

_Cleveland: Merry Christmas, everybody. As president of the Quahog Chamber of Commerce, I'd like to thank the Seniors' Center for decorating our tree._

_Senior: Oops, broke my hip!_

_Lois: Look, honey. There's the manger for the Christmas pageant. You're going to make the cutest baby Jesus ever._

_Stewie: So, you want to dress me up and trot me about like a circus poodle, hmm? Here, let me consult my agent, Mr. Irving R. Pointy Stick!_

_Lois: Oh, Stewie, no sweets before dinner._

_Meg: Mom, I'm freezing. Can we go home?_

_Lois: In a minute. Would you just look at this beautiful tree? Every year I look up at that star and I think of all of the joy and wonder that Christmas promises. And that miracle that occurred on that silent winter's night._

_Peter (drunk): Hey, I'm on vacation! Happy birthday, Jesus! Seven maids a-milking, six maids a-milking, five maids a-milk... _

"Isabel," Danny called out. "Vamos."

"Okay," She called back.

Marin was waiting for them outside. He opened the passenger door for Isabel. Danny gave him cocky grin.

"What?"

"You can't open the door for me, man?" Danny said offended.

Martin rolled his eyes. He's trying to show off in front of Isabel. Very typical Danny Taylor.

"Don't show off," Martin warned.

A cocky grin appeared on Danny's face. "Who said I was showing off?"

After Martin closed the passenger door. He said to Danny: "Are you sure she'll be okay with me in the car?"

"As long as I don't leave her alone with you," Danny said, patting Martin's shoulder. "No offense, Fitz."

"None taken,"

When they both got into the car, Martin turns on the radio. The song "That's Amore" by Dean Martin begins to play. Danny and Martin swing their head side to side to the beat of the music.

_"When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie,"_

Danny and Martin sing together. "That's amore."

_"When the world seems to shine like a big pizza pie,"_

"That's amore," Both Martin and Danny sing.

_Bells will ring-"_

"Ting-a-ling-a-ling,"

"Ting-a-ling-a-ling,"

Isabel laughs out loud in the backseat. Martin looks at her in the rearview mirror.

"Do we sound funny?" Martin joked with her.

Isabel nodded.

"You see this Danny? She thinks that we're funny,"

"I have to agree with her," Danny said, grinning. "You're kind of on the high note."

"And you're Frank Sinatra?"

"She calls it as she sees it,"

Martin seems like a very nice guy. He and Danny must be best friends based on their playfulness and teasing on one's singing.

About twenty-five minutes later, Martin pulled up at the Foster Home. It was old style red brick building, playground right in the front with a few kids having a snowball fight and a perfectly made snowman.

"Here's your stop, Miss," Marin said with a British accent."

Danny groaned. "Cut the crap, Martin."

"You got no sense of humor," Martin said.

* * *

It was kind of awkward for Isabel. She was just feeling weird, couldn't explain why, just awkward. Maybe its because that this where she will be until she is 18 years old, just shy three years away. At her age, she knows that couples picks the younger kids, due that their young mind can adjust better than kids older than 13.

That's what happened to Monica, her dead friend. She was too abused by her father as well but not sexual only physical. They placed her in Foster Care. Nobody took her. She was only 13 years old.

_"Nobody is never going to pick me," Monica muttered._

_"At least your at a better place with your dad gone." Isabel said sadly._

_"Izzy, I hate to see you like this," Monica said. "You should tell someone."_

_Isabel shook her head. "I'm not brave or strong like you Moniz,"_

"_Yes you are," Monica said. "Don't give up. Stand up, run away, kill him, just anything that will get you away from that bastard."_

_"I got to go," Isabel said._

When she went back to visit, the ambulance was carrying Monica in a black bag. Monica had slit her wrist in her room and bleed to death. She couldn't help but blame herself or wonder why?

* * *

"I'm Special Agent Danny Taylor with the FBI," Danny said to he receptionist. "I'm looking for Ms. Tia Jordan?"

"Look no father here I am," Tia Jordan said shaking Danny's hand. She was a pretty young woman with the typical blue eye blonde hair, with full lips. She wore a turtleneck and dark jeans with high heels.

"Hello, I'm Danny Taylor and this is Isabel Lucas."

Tia gave Isabel a warm smile. Isabel just stares at her. "Hi, Isabel, how are you?"

Isabel remains silent.

She whisperers to Danny. "She was sexually abused by her father. Its very normal for her to be this quiet."

"I know. Do you have therapists here?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we have the Center for Exploited Children in this building,"

Danny nodded. "Good. She really needs it."

Ms. Jordan raises her eyebrow. "Did she do something…"

"Kind of. In the hospital she had a terrible nightmares," Danny explained. "And when I left her alone with a male FBI Agent, she had a fit."

"I see,"

"I have to get to my office now but please treat her well," Danny begged, he then turns to Isabel. "Hey, Izzy, I have to go now."

There were tears building up in her eyes. "So you're leaving me for good, right?"

"No," Danny said. "Its just for a while. I'll come back to see you. I promise."

"Cross my heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Danny said, placing his hand over his heart. "Remember you still got my number right?"

Isabel nodded. "When I'm in trouble."

"Yeah,"

Before Danny walked out of the door, Isabel shouted: "Danny, Danny, you're sweet like candy!"

"Isabel, Isabel, I love the way you smell."

* * *

"Okay this is your room," Ms. Jordan said.

The room was gray and small, kind of like a cell for prison mates. There was a bed with sheets to keep warm with a lamp and a dresser.

"I'll be back,"

"Okay,"

Isabel was sitting on the bed when she saw a shadow at the door. I wasn't Ms. Jordan but a tough looking Hispanic boy with multiple pierces. He looks about 16 years old.

"Que pasa, chica." He said to her.

Isabel didn't responded to him. Her heartbeat was fast as she saw that he was undressing her with his eyes.

"You those shy girls, huh?" He said, grinning. "Well, I know how to make a girl do more than talk,"

"Leave me alone,"

He laughed. "Alright, chica. But I ain't done with you."


	10. Chapter 10

_"You those shy girls, huh?" He said, grinning. "Well, I know how to make a girl do more than talk,"_

_"Leave me alone,"_

_He laughed. "Alright, chica. But I ain't done with you."_

* * *

Being back in the presence of the Foster Home brings back long forgotten memories for Danny Taylor. After their parents died, he and his brother Rafi were placed in Foster Care. It wasn't an easy place for a young boy to grow up in. He was coming in and out of Foster Care.

"You okay," Martin asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"You seem tense," Martin, pulling off. "You miss her already?"

Danny didn't respond. He just continued to look out his window.

"She'll be fine and it's your job to make sure she is fine," Martin said.

"It's not really the safest place in the world," Danny said.

"And you would know?"

"Me and Rafi was in Foster Care after our parents died,"

"Oh," Martin said, feeling completely stupid for even asking that question. He knew that Danny and Rafi was in Foster Homes back and fourth. "Sorry, I had forgotten about that."

* * *

The driving to the office was pretty slow with a sudden snowstorm, with made Danny and Martin a little late.

"What the hell took you two so long," Jack asked.

"We've been wanting forever," Samantha said.

"It's called traffic and snowstorm," Martin said defensibly.

"And it's called being a smartass and leaving earlier." Jack said, annoyed.

"Anyways, we got a new lead on the case," Vivian said.

"Which is,"

"Ran through Darter's phone records over the last year," Elena explained. "This number keeps coming up almost every time."

"There's a but,"

"But it's from a disposable cell phone," Sam said. "But it's possible that it's the leader."

"He's no stupid son of bitch," Martin said. "Knows how to keep off the grid."

"Yeah, well that doesn't help us who or where he is," Jack said. "Not to mention 11 other girls that we don't know their names."

* * *

"Hey Martin, where's the Foster Home that you and Danny drop off Isabel Lucas?" Sam asked.

"Its in the south of Brooklyn." Martin replied. "Why?"

"Well, I did a little research on missing or runaway girls in the 1 year range," Sam explained. "Turns out that at least eight girls went missing there at least 6 months ago and a one girl who committed suicide two years before,"

"And they're still running?" Martin said in disbelief. "Did they run away?"

"Someone set off the smoke alarm on night," Sam said. "The girls were gone. There was a struggle with broken glass with blood."

"That's something,"

"I got their names: Melissa Lee, Hanna Choice, Nicole Dolt, Evan King, Lisa Sims, Irene Carson, Rachael Tom, and Cassie Parker."

"Is the case still open?"

"Because the Brooklyn police didn't have any leads," Sam said. "They dismissed the case in less than 48 hours."

"Now that's really a bitch," Martin said. He took the files and read through them.

"What do you think?"

"I think that we should take her out of that place," Martin said. "A couple of girls said that Darter usually gets girls that were in Foster Care."

"So the girls that went missing are the girls that we're looking for?"

"It's the only lead we have," Martin said. "What was the name of that girl who committed suicide?"

"Monica Ramirez," Sam said. "Supposedly, she slit her wrist in her room when lights were out."

"Why suppose?"

"There was no sign of a razor blade near her body," Sam explained. "They believe that she broke the window and used the glass."

"But…"

"The autopsy report said that wrist was sliced clean and straight because cuts from glass are jagged." Sam said.

"So she was murder," Martin said. "But what's the motive?"

"She shared a room with 10 year old Jamie Mayer," Sam said. "She went missing the same night."

* * *

Isabel was now afraid. He wasn't done with her. She wanted Danny. She needed Danny. She didn't feel safe; she couldn't until he was here.

She tossed everything from the bag until she found the card with his number on it. She signed with relief. All she need was to find a pay phone. There was one a few doors down.

She had some change in her pocket. When Isabel got to the phone, she quickly put the change in and dials his number.

It rings for a while, and then it went straight to voicemail.

_"Hi this is Danny Taylor, sorry that I was unable to take your call." _

"Damnit," Isabel cussed. "Hey Danny, this is Isabel and umm…yeah…I need you to come get me…this guy with a lot of pierces…he wants something from me. I'm really scared that he'll-"

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Then came on the sprinklers.

"Everyone was rushing from out of their room and ramming into Isabel. She fell down and yelled.

As soon as everyone was gone, Isabel felt a pair of strong hands tightly grips her arms. She gasped in surprised. She was yanked from off the floor. The attacker spun her around so that she was facing him.

Isabel quickly kicked him in the groin and took off. The sprinklers were still running, so Isabel keeps nearly falling because of the wet floor.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She cried.

She finally slips and falls. The sound of footsteps splashing in the water was coming closer. When she on her hands and knees, a boot kick her right into a wall. She was getting very light head and dizzy.

Isabel Lucas vanishes….


	11. Chapter 11

_Isabel quickly kicked him in the groin and took off. The sprinklers were still running, so Isabel keeps nearly falling because of the wet floor._

_"Help! Somebody help me!" She cried._

_She finally slips and falls. The sound of footsteps splashing in the water was coming closer. When she on her hands and knees, a boot kick her right into a wall. She was getting very light head and dizzy._

_Isabel Lucas vanishes…._

_

* * *

_

**3 Hours Missing**

Jack was sitting in his office when he got a phone call from a Foster Care Home in South Brooklyn.

"Malone,"

The other line had frantic muffled.

"No, he's not here now."

His whole expression changed. "Missing? Miss, just calm down. Okay. Okay, look I'll come down with Agent Taylor."

When he hung up he phone, Jack signed in frustration. She was only there for a few hours and she went missing already.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to see Vivian at the door.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just got a phone call from the Foster Home where Isabel Lucas is and the social worker said that Isabel along with another boy has gone missing," Jack said.

"What?" Vivian said in shock. "Didn't Danny and Martin just drop her off there?"

"Yes, listen I'm going over there with Danny." Jack said. "Have you seen Danny?"

"No," Vivian said. "Does he know yet?"

"Do I know what?" Danny asked walking up to Jack and Vivian.

"Danny, I just got off the phone with Tia Jordan-"

"Isabel's social worker?" Danny said. He became more frantic, his voice more urgent. "What's wrong? Jack, tell me is there something wrong with Isabel?"

"Isabel is missing,"

Those words brought his whole world crashing down. He just saw her a few hours ago. She seemed a little happy when he left. He shouldn't have left her alone. He knew that place had its history. This was his entire fault.

"Danny? Are-"

He cut off Vivian. "It's fine."

"Listen, I need you to come with me to South Brooklyn," Jack said.

"Sure, just let me get my cell."

Danny noticed that he had an urgent voicemail on his phone. He dials his cell phone.

_"You have one new voice message. First message sent today at 11:15 am. Marked as urgent."_

_"Damnit," Isabel cussed. "Hey Danny, this is Isabel and umm…yeah…I need you to come get me…this guy with a lot of pierces…he wants something from me. I'm really scared that he'll-"_

He could here the fear and panic in her voice.

He heard the fire alarm went off in the background. Kids were screaming. His blood went cold when he heard Isabel screaming.

_"Help! Someone help me!"_

The way Danny was squeezing his cell; he could have crushed it easily.

"Dan, what is it?" Vivian asked.

"Someone kidnapped Isabel," He gritted through his teeth. "Isabel..."

* * *

"Tell us exactly what happen," Jack said.

"I was talking with a child," Ms. Jordan explained.

_"Okay, Lucy, just tell me where your father touch you,"_

_A five-year-old girl, Lucy, was showing where on a gray, faceless rag doll. She pointed to the middle of the doll._

Then I smelled smoke. And the fire alarm went off. Sprinkler's came on, everyone was screaming. Lucy ran off.

_"Lucy!"_

"When did you notice that Isabel wasn't outside?" Danny asked.

"I couldn't find her," Ms. Jordan explained. "I look, asked the other kids have they seen her."

"You said that a boy is missing too," Jack said. "Care to give us a name?"

"Manny Azul,"

"Is Manny the trouble type," Jack asked. "Harassed any other children here?"

"Yeah, he has. But he's from a troubled home." Ms. Jordan said. "1/3 of these kids come from troubled homes."

"Does he have any pierces?" Jack asked.

"Why is that important?"

"Mr. Taylor has received a phone call from Isabel describing that a Hispanic boy with pierces threaten to sexual assault her," Jack explained. "This was during the time when the fire alarm went off."

Ms. Jordan nodded. "Yes, he does."

"Ms. Jordan, how long have you been working here?"

"Since 2005,"

"And how long was Manny in Foster Care?" Danny asked.

"He's been in and out for three years," Ms. Jordan said. "You think that he something to do with Isabel Lucas's disappearance?"

"We're not stay that," Jack said. "But we ran a little background check, 6 months ago, eight girls went missing."

"Your point?"

"His point is that when they went missing the fire alarm was sent off as a distraction," Danny accused. "Today, the fire alarm went off and a girl in your care is missing and nobody has seen Manny."

"He could never do this," Ms. Jordan said.

"He fits the timeline. Another girl, Jamie Mayer, went missing the same night Monica Ramirez was murdered." Jack said.

"No," Ms. Jordan said. "Monica killed herself.

**

* * *

**

**4 hours Missing**

"She knows more," Danny said bitterly, in the car.

"I know that," Jack said.

"I should have stay longer or let her stay with me and Elena," Danny said. "At least…"

"At least what?" Jack asked.

"She'll be safe," Danny finished.

"This is not your fault,"

"It was my job to protect her," Danny said. "And I failed at that. If I find Manny Azul I swear to God…"

"Do I need to take you off the case?" Jack said. "You sound like you shouldn't be handling it."

"Jack, Jack, I can handle." Danny said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I can handle it." Danny assures. "I was okay when my brother Rafi went missing."

Jack Malone wasn't too convinced. What he really should do is take Danny off this case before it goes too far. Before someone really gets hurt, like Danny.

"Okay, but please don't do anything reckless."

"I swear I won't do anything to put myself or this case in harm's way,"

"I really hope so,"

* * *

**FBI Headquarters: 8 hours missing**

"What do we got so far?" Elena asked.

The board had the pictures of Isabel, Manny, and the other eight girls that went missing 6 months ago, including Jamie Mayer.

"Manny Azul had something to with the disappearance of now 10 girls and the murder of one," Sam explained. "Vivian went through his file, has quite a history of violence."

"Like?"

"Mostly assault with deadly weapon. Narcotics and one attempted sexual assault." Vivian said.

"And he's not in jail because…?"

"We don't know for sure." Sam said.

"Jack and Danny are on their way back," Martin said. "Now the girl in the attempted rape case, Maria Ramos, was in Foster Care for two years until she was taken by Chris and Tina Gomez. We're bringing her in now."

"Okay, where she being held?"

"Interview room 3," Martin said. "And Elena, I said that you'll be speaking with her…figure it would be better if she talk to a woman."

"No problem," Elena said.

* * *

**Interview Room 3**

Elena sits next to a young girl, Maria Ramos. Maria's long black hair covers almost half of her face. She looks a little tense.

"Hi, Maria," Elena said.

"Hi," She whisperers.

"Do you know why you're here?" Elena asked.

"Sort of."

"Okay, do you recognize this boy?" Elena asked, showing her a picture of Manny Azul. Maria glances for a minute then looks away.

Maria nods slowly.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

Maria didn't responded to her question.

"Maria, it's okay you can tell me what happen."

"I was in my room, sleeping…"

_Maria is sleeping in her bed. Manny Azul grips on her shoulders, waking up Maria. He grabs both of her wrists and pins them to the bedpost. _

_"Stop it!"_

_He tries to unbuckle his jeans. Maria starts to cry._

_"No, Manny stop it!"_

_"Be quiet, bitch," He scolded at her._

"But she came in and stop him," Maria said.

"She who?"

"Monica," Maria said.

Elena pulled put a picture of Monica Ramirez. "Is this her?"

"Yup."

Elena pulls out another picture, this time of Jamie Mayer. "What about her?"

"I remember her, Jamie. She was my best friend." Maria said. "He took her."

"Who took Jamie?"

"Manny. He took her and killed Monica."


	12. Chapter 12

_"I remember her, Jamie. She was my best friend." Maria said. "He took her."_

_"Who took Jamie?"_

_"Manny. He took her and killed Monica."_

_

* * *

_

**12 hours Missing: Interrogation Room**

"Ms. Jordan," Martin said. "Manny Azul has a _long, long _list of violence."

"We were just wondering why he's not in jail," Danny added.

"He's been through-"

"What he's been through?" Danny exploded. "He killed Monica, Tia! He kidnapped Isabel and all of those other girl!"

"Danny," Martin said firmly. "Please, you're not making it better."

"Yeah well, neither is she,"

"Ms. Jordan, why are you protecting him?" Martin asked her. Danny continued to give her an intimated death glare. "These crimes he committed, this is stuff that puts you in jail for a long time."

"Do you remember Maria Ramos?" Danny asked her. "She just told an agent that Manny tried to rape her. But Monica stops him. I think that's a good reason for murder, don't you?"

"I want a lawyer," She asked.

Danny groans. She wants a lawyer now. That means she knows that Manny Azul is responsible. Why the fuck is she protecting him or what secret is she keeping?

* * *

"She ain't talking," Martin said. "Requested a lawyer."

"She's definitely hiding something or knows where he hid the bodies," Jack said.

_Bodies. _Danny though. The image of Isabel lying dead, bloody and so exposed seems to burn itself into his brain. But not just her, the other girls as well. These images just kept blinding him, it was like going insane.

No. He has to be positive. Treat this investigation like any other case. But to Danny this wasn't just a regular case. It was so personal. Was it because of Isabel and how she strangely connects with Danny or was it human trafficking and the young victims it claims.

"Danny?" Elena asked him.

"Oh, sorry."

"You okay? I heard you in there."

A sad smile appeared on his face. "I wish I could say that."

"These type of cases isn't easy for anyone to handle." Elena said.

* * *

**14 Hours Missing**

Isabel awakened in a small dark place. Her vision was still blurry. There was some light from the streetlight. When she attempted to move her arms, she felt a cold, rusty, chain around her wrists. Isabel bumps her head against some metal bars. She realized that she was only in her bra and underwear.

She started to breathe heavy. "Danny?" Then she screams. Shaking the cage bars, she cried and cried until a weak whimper stops her actions.

"Who's there?"

"Jamie," The voice responded. She sounds so familiar. Isabel finally got her vision together. It looks like a warehouse. What really got her attention was a girl in a cage on her left side. She looks to her right and saw a few more girls in cages. Every one of them was strip down to their bras and underwear as well.

Isabel recognized the girl. She was Monica's roommate back at the Foster Home.

"Jamie? Jamie Mayer?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Do you remember Monica Ramirez?" Isabel asked. "She was your roommate. I use to visit her a couple of years ago before she…"

"I remember you," Jamie said. "Monica talked about you a lot. She didn't kill herself, Manny did."

"Who's Manny?"

"He's the Punisher," Jamie said. "The one who brings us. And numbers us."

"And how does he punish us?" Isabel asked.

Jamie turns away from Isabel. "It's best that you don't know. Just do as he says."

"You should listen to your little friend," A deep male voice said. "Don't want to end up dead like Monica."

The blood in her veins ran completely ice cold. For one encounter, Isabel recognizes his voice. "You killed her."

"And if you fuck with me, you'll be joining her soon."

All she could think about was Danny. He'll come and rescue her and the other girls. He had to come, he promise….

"I seen you with that pretty face cop," He said, eyeing Isabel. "He seems to like you a lot. But Big Twelve doesn't like when other guys tries to take his girls."

"Leave him alone," Isabel said pissed, but her voice still had a little fear in them.

He laughed at her. "Or what? Beat me up?"

Isabel had to admit the ugly truth, but he's right. She was too weak to fight against him if she even tried. The only person that can do that is Danny Taylor….

"Don't hurt him,"

"If you do what he and I said," Manny said. "What's his name anyways?"

There is no way in hell she's going to give up his name. "No."

"No?"

Isabel nodded. She had a death glare but did't dare to give it to him. She really didn't care what he is going to do with her, but she really care if someone, especially him, was going to hurt Danny.

"As I told you before," Manny said, grinning. "I can make a girl do more than talk. Or I can get you talk in many, many ways."

He pulled out a gun from the back of his jean pocket. "Like this."

He walked up to this Asian girl in the cage, unlocks it, yanks her out and puts the gun to her temple. The young girl was screaming and crying.

"Do you want to see her dead?" Manny said.

"No," Isabel choked.

"Tell me the name of that cop or else I'll blow her fucking Cambodian brains out!" He yelled at Isabel. He chocked the gun, slowly pulling on the trigger…

"Okay! Please don't hurt her!" Isabel begged. "Danny Taylor. His name is Danny Taylor."

She betrayed him. How could she do that?

"How about we give old Danny a call?"

* * *

**19 Hours Missing**

Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald have been going over the files of missing girls and sex offenders in the Brooklyn area for the past hours. Both men haven't had sleep in a while. Danny is now on his 8th cup of coffee.

"Dan, this is a lot of missing girls," Martin said.

"I know," Danny said, not really listening.

"Most of these cases are cold one-"

"I know," Danny said, irritated as hell.

Danny's phone rings. He hesitates at first but answers at the fourth ring.

"Taylor,"

There was breathing on the other line.

"Hello?"

A male voice said: "Talk bitch."

"Hello?"

"Danny?"

His heart jumped from outside of his chest. It was Isabel and she's still alive.

"Isabel? Are you okay? Honey-"

Martin got up from his seat. "Put her on speaker. Record the call."

"Please, don't try to find me," She begged him.

"What do you mean? Don't find you?" Danny said.

"Please Danny, he said that he'll kill you if you try." Isabel cried. "I don't want to lose-"

"I see why you like her,"

"Is this Manny?" Danny asked, anger in his voice. "Where are you keeping her?"

"You don't want to get her kill with that angry tone?" He mocked. "She's the prettiest one, softest skin-"

"You son of bitch if you hurt her I going to make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell." Danny warned.

"Not if I get you first, Taylor." Manny hangs up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**14 Hours Missing**_

_Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald have been going over the files of missing girls and sex offenders in the Brooklyn area for the past hours. Both men haven't had sleep in a while. Danny is now on his 8th cup of coffee._

_"Dan, this is a lot of missing girls," Martin said._

_"I know," Danny said, not really listening._

_"Most of these cases are cold one-"_

_"I know," Danny said, irritated as hell._

_Danny's phone rings. He hesitates at first but answers at the fourth ring._

_"Taylor,"_

_There was breathing on the other line._

_"Hello?"_

_A male voice said: "Talk bitch."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Danny?"_

_His heart jumped from outside of his chest. It was Isabel and she's still alive._

_"Isabel? Are you okay? Honey-"_

_Martin got up from his seat. "Put her on speaker. Record the call."_

_"Please, don't try to find me," She begged him._

_"What do you mean? Don't find you?" Danny said._

_"Please Danny, he said that he'll kill you if you try." Isabel cried. "I don't want to lose-"_

_"I see why you like her,"_

_"Is this Manny?" Danny asked, anger in his voice. "Where are you keeping her?"_

_"You don't want to get her kill with that angry tone?" He mocked. "She's the prettiest one, softest skin-"_

_"You son of bitch if you hurt her I going to make it my life's mission to my your life a living hell." Danny warned._

_"Not if I get you first, Taylor." Manny hangs up the phone._

* * *

**20 Hours Missing**

_"I see why you like her,"_

_"Is this Manny?" Danny asked, anger in his voice. "Where are you keeping her?"_

_"You don't want to get her kill with that angry tone?" He mocked. "She's the prettiest one, softest skin-"_

_"You son of bitch if you hurt her I going to make it my life's mission to my your life a living hell." Danny warned._

_"Not if I get you first, Taylor." _Phone call ends.

"Can you trace that call?" Jack asked.

"I'll try," Mark said.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think by the time we get a location," Jack said. "He'll be gone."

"What about Danny? Are you going to let him continue to work on this case?" Sam asked.

"No,"

"What? Jack, he threatened Danny."

"And if I take Danny off the case," Jack said. "He'll run off and tried to take Azul down. The last we want is an FBI agent going rouge."

"If you are trying to prevent Danny from making the same mistake as you did, you're too late."

* * *

**19 Hours 30 minutes missing**

"How's Danny?" Elena asked. "He's been…tense and moody since she went missing."

"Honestly, I really don't know what to say," Vivian said.

"I can't really understand why she is so special to him?" Elena said.

"Both had crappy childhoods," Vivian explained. "Abusive fathers…."

"Okay," Elena said.

"Isabel really likes him," Vivian said.

"I saw that myself at the hospital," Elena grinned. "The cutest thing I ever seen. His head was leaning against hers and he was drooling…"

"We got an location," Martin interrupted.

* * *

**20 Hours missing**

There were at least 15 men loading the girls in the cages into the U-Haul van. They just threw them like garbage. Manny was rushing and cursing in Spanish and English.

"Hurry up before the cops get here!" He constantly yelled.

"Ow," Isabel said as she was thrown into the van and hit her head against the hard metal bars.

She saw the faces of the Jamie and the others. They only held one emotion: fear. They knew as well as she knew of their fates.

But for herself, of all the things she been through, she somehow had hope. Just hope that someone will bring them back to the light, release them of the fires and darkness of hell. And all this sudden inner strength was rushing in her veins.

"He'll come save us," Isabel said.

"He who," A brunette said.

"Danny Taylor," She replied.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked. "We all heard what he said."

"I just do," Like a sugar rush, all hope came crashing down. Only for a moment, she believes for the better outcome. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if there was going to be a happy ending to this story. Isabel just bows her head down like a warrior was has accepted Death to come take his or her life. There was one way out of this life. It isn't the good or the best way to leave without hurting the ones you love.

Death. It was the guarantee way to end it for any girls. Either the guy you're fucking does the job, the man who owns you're body and soul, and finally the tormented soul.

As the last girl was being loaded into the U-Haul, Manny shams the door shut and locks it. They were in complete darkness, they could only hear each other's sobs and whimpers.

It was only five minutes later that Isabel could hear the sirens of the police racing by the moving van.

All hope was slipping away from her.

* * *

_Malcolm McLaren- About Her_

Danny was the first person out of the car before anyone, the S.W.A.T, NYPD, could even open his or her doors.

"Alright, let's move in," Jack told the team. "Don't shot anything unless I give the green light."

But Danny wasn't listening to what Jack was saying. All he wanted right now, this moment is to get Isabel out, alive and safe.

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea,_

S.W.A.T team breaks down the door. They give the okay to move in. Jack, Martin, Samantha and Danny proceed to moving inside, guns loaded and aim.

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

Martin breaks down a rotten wooden door, Danny checks it out. He curses at himself. "It's clear."

Jack, Sam and some other S.W.A.T. members' checkout the rest of the rooms. They were all cleared.

_Well no one told me about her, _

_The way she lied. _

Martin and Danny went into this big empty space room. Like the rest of this building, it was cleared. Martin notices a small pile of clothes in the middle. He walks over to it. He picks up a hazel color turtleneck shirt and a pair of jeans.

Martin takes a deep breath. "This was Isabel's, right?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, Elena gave that to her."

"She was here then," Martin said.

_Well no one told me about her, _

_How many people cried._

They were gone. In anger, Danny kicks a crate barrel. He was so close to getting her back. How could he fail her again?

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea,_

He was trying so hard not to go insane at the moment. Her face flashed across his mind. She was so sad. Then she vanishes like a ghost.

_But it's too late to say you're sorry _

_How would I know _

_Why should I care _

_Please don't bother trying to find her _

_She's not there._


	14. Chapter 14

_Well no one told me about her,_

_How many people cried._

They were gone. In anger, Danny kicks a crate barrel. He was so close to getting her back. How could he fail her again?

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea,_

He was trying so hard not to go insane at the moment. Her face flashed across his mind. She was so sad. Then she vanishes like a ghost.

_But it's too late to say you're sorry _

_How would I know _

_Why should I care _

_Please don't bother trying to find her _

_She's not there._

_

* * *

_

**Danny's Dream**

_5-year-old Danny Taylor was sitting at the table. His older brother, Rafi, and Papi also sat at the table as Rafi draw and Papi were reading the newspaper while drinking beer._

_The playful child loves to play with his older brother. Danny elbows Rafi._

_"Stop it, Danny," Rafi laughed._

_Danny does it again. This time, Rafi elbows him back. Papi takes his eyes off the newspaper and stares at his sons with death in his eyes._

_"That's enough," He said, quickly._

_Danny and Rafi stares at each other for moment. Rafi goes back to drawing his car. Danny elbows Rafi. They both do it until…_

_The milk was knocked over. The spilt milk now ruins Rafi's picture. It leaks onto Papi's legs. He jumps up and yells._

_Both boys remained silent._

_"That was your milk?" He asked._

_"Y-yes," Danny shudders._

_"So you like knocking over milk, huh?" His father said._

_All Danny could see is Papi's fist._

_The dream dissolves_

_The dream dissolves. Danny finds himself inside of a bedroom. It was somewhat old and dirty. This was a girl's room because of its pink flower walls and a dresser with fake jewelry._

_He stands by the door. It sudden slams wide open. Danny jumps as someone ran past him. She was a fifteen year old with long brown hair…_

_"Isabel?"_

_Indeed this was his Isabel. She was crying and bleeding from her mouth. Her left eye was bruising a little. She was in a protective fetal position. _

_He reached out his hand to touch her, to let her know that he was here to protect her from any harm in any shape or form._

_But as soon as he place a tiny touch on her body, his fingertips went into her body. _

_"Isabel, can you here me?" He asked her. _

_She didn't respond to him. Maybe she couldn't see him. Danny was a ghost or something. _

_"Come on, Nora." Danny heard Julio Lucas said to his daughter._

_"No," She yelled._

_"That's no way to speak to me," Julio said with an evil grin._

_Danny couldn't touch Julio either. _

_Julio unbuckles his jeans. His ankles wraps around Isabel's ankles. Julio pulls her into his waist. She kicks and screams._

_He hits her. One hand was used to pin her wrist above her head as the other was use to pull down her underwear._

_Danny yelled and shouts. _

_It was useless. _

_There was nothing he could do but watch in horror. She cried and cried, begging for someone to help._

_"God why? Please make it stop!"_

_He lost it when Isabel was screaming really loud in agony._

**36 Hours Missing**

Danny woke up covered in sweat. He was sleeping at his desk. A sheet of paper was on his face. He pulled it off and signs.

If he ever had that type of dream again, he'll kill himself. Just watching something so horrible, so inhuman for a father to do to his own daughter, his flesh and blood. If Carlos ever done that to little Sophie…..

"God, Taylor, stop thinking that," He said to himself.

"I see that you didn't sleep well," Martin said, handing Danny a cup of coffee. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Danny said, sipping his coffee.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"I know we're guy and don't talk about their feelings but…."

"Martin," Danny said sternly. "It's okay. I don't want to talk, okay?"

"I was just looking out for you,"

"I just want to clear my head without anyone's help," Danny explained. "Not you, not Sam, Jack, Elena or Viv. Just me."

When Martin left, Danny turns on his small radio on.

"Sweet Sacrifice" Evanescences plays:

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Sweet Sacrifice" Evanescences plays:_

_It's true, we're all a little insane._  
_But it's so clear,_  
_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_Taking over all the time._  
_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
_Dry your eyes and testify._  
_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._  
_Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_  
_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_Taking over all the time._  
_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
_Dry your eyes and testify._  
_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_  
_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_  
_I sleep to die,_  
_Erase the silence,_  
_Erase my life,_  
_Our burning ashes_  
_Blacken the day,_  
_A world of nothingness,_  
_Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_  
_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
_Dry your eyes and testify._  
_You know you live to break me._  
_Don't deny._  
_Sweet sacrifice._

_

* * *

_

It was so cold and dark. Isabel didn't know if she was dreaming or awake. Her whole body was in pain for being in the same crouching position for hours. It was very uncomfortable for her. She often wonders if this is the end of her life. She had no idea what she had done to deserve this? Maybe it was because of her mother's death. It was her fault that the car crashed, her voice that distracted her father from the road. Maybe this was God's punishment for killing her own mother.

Monica came up in her mind. She remembers the times they spent together having fun, hell it was the only time that Isabel was happy and normal. Monica was like the sun and her father was the eclipse, and since Monica died, that eclipse just stays there, blocking the light and casting the darkest shadows. But then Danny came in her life, and the eclipse was gone and the sun risen. But then, like last time, the sun was block and now she's back hiding in the shadows. She started to hum her favorite song, Lori Carson's "I want to believe you"

I want to believe you. I want to believe in us. When everything is wrong will you come through? I want to believe you. I want to believe you. I want to believe in us. When everything is wrong will you come through? will you come through? will you come through? When everything is wrong? I want to believe you. I want to believe in us. When everything is wrong will you come through? I want to believe you. I want to believe you. When everything is wrong will you come through? Will you come through? Will you come through? Will you come through?

"Isabel," Jamie whisperer.

"What," She replied bitterly.

"I was seeing if you was awake," She said.

"It's so fucking dark I can't tell-"

The van came to a sudden stop. Isabel's cage crashed into another's girls.

"Fuck!"

"What's going on?"

"Are we here already?"

The door slams wide open. It was very sunny outside and very, very cold. All of the girls were shivering. There were a few over muscular guys waiting to grab a girl. The Cambodian girl who Manny threaten to kill was the first to be take. She was sleeping but it looks very painful the way her body is position. The guy that was taking her out was slamming her around like she was a dog. This woke the girl up. She started shouting and screaming, in which alerted the others who were also asleep.

"Shut up, whore!" One man yelled.

"Stupid Korean bitch!" Said the guy that was carrying her.

She remained silent. Isabel was too scared to even move a finger. She was the fifth person to be removed from the back of the van. It was snowing and there were a couple inches of snow on the ground. As soon as he sat her cage down, Isabel jumped as the icy cold snow touch her butt cheeks. She shivers.

"Shit, talk about freezing your ass off," She muttered.

"Quiet," A guy warned.

Isabel looks around. They were in an alley. A few garbage cans open with some street cats jumping out with bones in their mouth.

"What floor?" One of them asked.

"The fifth floor," A guy replied. "I told you that already."

The leader, Mike, unlocks everyone's cages. Some girls like Jamie crawls out like wounded dogs, too weak to move much due to lack of food and water. Isabel hesitated at first but a man kicks at her cage and she quickly leaves it.

All the girls huddle together to keep warm in the cold weather. Cold skin against cold skin didn't really help at all. They were so scared and cold.

"Get y'all cold asses inside," Mike warned them. "Big Twelve wants to see his jewels."

There goes that name, Isabel though. Who is Big Twelve? Her pimp? Well that's a dumb question, of course he is.

Isabel and the girls were all relived to be inside with the heaters. Their feet heat up on the soft rug. Two men push them into an elevator. It was a big one so everyone had some room.

They ended up on the fifth floor. When the doors were open, a tall dark skinned Black man was waiting. He was dressed like a businessman with the suit and tie, etc. He was bald with the blackest eyes that Isabel had ever seen.

He groans. "These are my special girls right?"

"Yes, sir."

He eyes Isabel. She was stiff as a tree. He walked up to her and exams her. Isabel bows her down so she won't have to look at him. His finger lifted her chin up, so now her face was facing his.

"You are to look me in the eye," He warned. He then focuses his attention to the rest of the girls. "That goes for the rest of you. I am Big Twelve, the one who owns you. You are to address me as Sir, Master, and Mr. Twelve."

He yanks Isabel by her hair as she yelps in pain. "What is your name?"

"Isabel,"

"Isabel," Big Twelve repeated. "You do look like an Isabel. I might put you on my "Diamond" List. You really have nice curves, don't you think?"

Isabel didn't respond. She fell onto the floor as his hand smacked her across her cheek very hard.

The other gasped in surprised. Jamie got on her knees to help Isabel up. Her nose was bleeding and her cheek started to swell up.

"When I ask you a question, you respond back!" He yelled. All the girls nodded. "Good."

* * *

He grabs Isabel by her arm and starts to drag her into his office. It reminded her of a lawyer's or something. It was all white with a black couch and a glass desk with a black Mac laptop.

He threw Isabel on the couch. She looks in his eyes and saw that one thing that she had always seen in her father's: lust.

Her heart was beating against her chest real fast.

"I have a little policy," He began. "Do you know what it is?"

She knew what he meant, but was too afraid to answer. Her words were choking in her throat. Isabel only shook her head in response.

"I like to test drive or try out products," He explained. "Before I sell."

He started to unbuckle his belt. Her whole body started to tense up. How can this be happening to her again? She just wanted to die rather than go through this painful bullshit.

"You a virgin?"

"No," She whisperers.

He was hovering over her now. She could smell the wine on his breath. His body was crushing her.

"Your boyfriend?"

She could feel _it_ on her inner thighs. She closed her eyes. He slaps her.

"I asked you a question," He gritted through his teeth.

"No,"

"No what?"

"No, it wasn't my boyfriend." Isabel muttered.

He thrusts into her hard. She inhales a deep breath. It wasn't a stranger that was fucking her. No, it had to be someone else. She had to image someone else.

It was Danny.

Disgusting as it sounds, it was way better than the reality that was currently taking place. In her head, Danny was the complete opposite of her father.

Danny was way younger, maybe up to her age. He was so soft and gentle to her body. This is what her first time should have been like, not hard and fast in drunken rage or grief, but in love and passion.

As he was done, he told her: "I got you for night. Be ready by 7:30 or else."


	16. Chapter 16

**57 Hours Missing**

After this time, cases after 48 hours are usually closed. But since they have a prime suspect, Manny Azul, the case is still hot. For Danny, until Isabel and the others are safe and sound, he can never ever get off this case, no matter what Jack or anyone else thinks. It takes some patience. When Viv was working on the Jessica Raab case, it took at least four years until they finally got a fingerprint match from a sexual assault. It takes a lot of patience, which Vivian has a lot of.

Danny hasn't had a decent sleep since Isabel was taken. It was like his soul was forcing him to never give up on finding her. Elena has been worried sick about him. Danny hasn't gone home to Elena and Sophie.

He wonders if she's scared out of her mind or is trying to be strong for herself. With all of the shit, she's bound to have a little rebel in her.

It was a little crazy but maybe if they find her, Danny could adopt Isabel. It wasn't stupid; at least she'll be safe for the first time in her life. He turns on his radio. His eyes lit up. That song she likes, Lori Carson "I Want To Believe You" was playing.

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe in us. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe you. _

_I want to believe in us. _

_When everything is wrong _

_Will you come through? _

He understands why this was her favorite song, it was so beautiful yet sad at the same time.

"Yo, Danny boy," Martin said.

Danny gave him a confused look. "You said something?"

"Um…yeah. Listen I was looking over the files of Isabel and the other missing girls," Martin explained. "It turns out that they are from the same school: "South Brooklyn Academy."

"Okay, then let's goes to school." Danny said.

* * *

**South Brooklyn Academy Junior and High School**

Martin pulled up right at the entrance of the school. The school was an old 1950's style building with red bricks. The walls were covered in graffiti sprayed painted by rival gang members.

"So this is the school," Danny said, putting on his shades.

"Yup,"

"This reminds me of my old high school in Florida," Danny said. "But it was way worst."

"I can't image," Martin said.

"Well excuse me, so sorry that my parents didn't send me to a private school." Danny said sarcastically.

When they got inside of the building, it was worst than outside. Walls, like the outside had spray-painted gang signs and misspelled profanity, the floor had garbage.

"Wow," Martin said. "You know this has to be the dirtiest place I ever went to."

"Believe me," A female voice said. "We try everything to keep this place running."

Both men turn around to see a middle-age woman behind them. She had wrinkles on her face with dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was black and silver in a bun.

"I'm Principal Victoria Woodley," She introduced. "How may I help you two gentlemen?"

"I'm Special Agent Fitzgerald and this is Special Agent Taylor," Martin introduces. "And we would like to see some records of former students."

"We have a lot of former students," Ms. Woodley said. "And what does the FBI want with the records of my former students, may I ask?"

"We're doing an investigation," Martin explained.

"For what,"

"Ten girls went missing and they use to go to this school." Danny explained. "Eight went missing in June of this year, one girl went missing two years ago, and another has been missing for 57 hours."

"That's terrible,"

"I have a list of the missing girls," Martin said as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Melissa Lee, Nicole Dolt, Lisa Sims, Cassie Parker, Jamie Mayer, Irene Carson, Rachael Tom, Evan King, Hanna Choice, and Isabel Lucas."

"The only connection we have is that the girls have been kidnapped and been force into sex slavery," Danny said.

Ms. Woodley gasped. "My god. I remember each one of those girls."

"Can you tell us more?"

"This is a bad neighborhood," Ms. Woodley said. "So most of these kid are to have neglectful or abusive parents. But those girls had the worst. They were always together."

"Touching," Danny said, his voice was cold as ice. "You remember Isabel Lucas?"

"Yes,"

"For the past five years her father has been sexual abusing her since she was ten years old," Danny said. "Did you notice her behavior change?"

"I don't remember much of Isabel Lucas," Ms. Woodley said.

"So you can remember eight girls but you can't remember one?"

"It's a lot of students here,"

His anger was rising. "Like you said, it a bad neighborhood. Kids are either abused or neglected."

"Agent Taylor,"

"No. You can't tell me that you don't notice the bruising, the self-inflected scars, the constant crying…please tell me you-"

"Danny," Martin said sternly.

"What? I was just saying," Danny said bitterly.

"Listen, Ms. Woodley, I'm sorry about Agent's Taylor's behavior. We won't be needing those record." Martin apologized. "But thank you for the information."

* * *

"Hey, what the hell was that all about?" Martin scolds at Danny, pushing against the car.

"We were wasting our time coming here," Danny spats at Martin. "What was the fucking point? All the bitch told us is that she didn't even notice the abuse."

"Listen, everything counts," Martin said.

"Well, I'm sick and tired of following by the books," Danny said, pushing Martin. "It doesn't get us anywhere. It only gets our missing person killed. And all we know, Isabel and those other girls could be…"

"Jesus Christ, Danny," Martin said. "Listen to yourself."

Danny raises his eyebrow. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"You're attached." Martin said. "Everyone knows it, Jack, Sam, Viv, Elena, me."

"So,"

"God, she's not your fucking daughter!" Martin yells. "Like you said, Isabel could be somewhere in the world, getting raped or her pimp killed her and her body is lying-"

It happens so fast. Martin didn't see it coming. Danny's fist slams right into Martin's nose, bones crack at the first contact at impact. Martin lost his balance and he fell on the grass.

Blood spilled from his nose. Danny was staring at Martin, his hands still in a fist, both men were breathing real hard. Martin saw the pure rage in Danny's eyes.

Suddenly Danny's head were filled with images of his father hitting on him and Rafi when they were younger. This was something Danny never wanted to do, be like his father. Then guilt came washing over him like a tidal wave.

Danny Taylor just took off running.

* * *

**South Brooklyn Hospital **

Martin went to the nearest hospital. He called Jack and told him what between him and Danny. Jack came with Samantha. Jack wasn't thrill about the whole thing.

"So you are telling me that you don't know where went ran off," Jack said.

"I told you if I did," Martin adjusts the icepack on his nose, he groans in pain. "Then you guys wouldn't be here."

"If it wasn't for you," Jack said. "Then you wouldn't have a broken nose and Danny wouldn't have taken off like that because of what you said."

"Jack, he's not answering his cell," Sam said, worried.

Jack groans in frustration. This was his fault, if only he'd listen to Vivian and taken Danny off this case, then none of this bullshit would have happened.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Sam asked.

"I really don't know." Jack just only prays that Danny didn't go find Manny Azul on his own. And if he did, then that's the worst for the team. Just the though of Danny dead sends chills in Jack's spine.

"Martin, is there any place you think he knows where Azul is?"

"That's impossible, Martin said. "He knows as well as me that our leads are dead ends."

"If he's not really hunting down Azul then where the hell is here?"

* * *

**The Clover Tavern**

It's been 9 years since Danny Taylor has tasted alcohol, and hasn't been a single day when he's not dying of having a sip. This should be the last place for a recovering alcoholic like him.

But he just wanted to be alone. He tuned off his cell phone to avoid frantic calls from the team. He didn't want to face the fury of Jack Malone or worst, Victor Fitzgerald, the Deputy of Directors and Martin's over-bearing father.

"Do you want a drink?" The bartender asked.

_One drink won't hurt, _He though. He needed something to take the pain away, the edge off…

Before Danny could say yes, a younger man and his girl just sat down on the stool. The man had on a black hoodie.

"I would like the usual shots,"

"You got it,"

He glances at Danny and gives him a heads up. "Sup, ese."

But Danny's attention was all to focus on the girl he was with. She wore little make-up; her dress was a dark blue that went above her knees. Her facial expression was so sad and scared. She had small bruises on her arms and one on her leg.

"Like what you see?" He asked Danny. Danny nods in agreement. "I got this special list."

He pulls out his Mac laptop. When he opens it, a website came up called "The 12 Jewelry Edition."

Danny almost lost it at what he saw. It was pictures of girls, naked and bruise. What made it worst was that Danny realized that it was the missing girls. The girl with him is Cassie Parker.

"She's on the Silver list," He said. "He's the ones you really want to fuck."

It was the Platinum list, it had Hanna Choice, Lisa Sims, and…. Isabel Lucas. All of his rage and hatred was boiling over.

"What's your name?" He gritted.

"Manny Azul,"

"Hey, I got a secret. Yeah, I'm FBI," Danny said, flashing his badge.

Manny tried to ran off but Danny yanks him by the arm and smashes how against the counter. Manny is knocked out. Several others gasped. Cassie was crying now.

"It's okay, I'm FBI." Danny said. He focus his attention to Manny. "I should fucking kill you right on this spot."


	17. Chapter 17

_It was the Platinum list, it had Hanna Choice, Lisa Sims, and…. Isabel Lucas. All of his rage and hatred was boiling over._

_"What's your name?" He gritted._

_"Manny Azul,"_

_"Hey, I got a secret. Yeah, I'm FBI," Danny said, flashing his badge._

_Manny tried to ran off but Danny yanks him by the arm and smashes how against the counter. Manny is knocked out. Several others gasped. Cassie was crying now._

_"It's okay, I'm FBI." Danny said. He focus his attention to Manny. "I should fucking kill you right on this spot."_

_

* * *

_

**60 Hours Missing**

"Has Cassie come back yet?" Hanna asked, applying make-up. She was doubling with Cassie tonight after her "date".

"I haven't seen her," Melissa said.

Isabel is escorted into the room. She looks down at the floor. Her body is covered in red marks. The brunette girl, Evan, walks up to her. Evan wraps her arm around Isabel's shoulders.

"You okay?" Evan asks her.

Isabel shook her head.

"12 must have shown you his policy with newbie's." The blonde, Nicole said. She hands Isabel a pack of Tylenol. "It's for the pain."

"Thanks," She mutters under her breath. Nicole also gave Isabel a bottle of water. She pops the pill in her mouth and swallows it with the water.

"Were you a virgin?"

"No,"

"Lucky you, right?" Lisa laughs off. "My first time was with him."

"It's not funny," Hanna said.

"I'm just telling the truth," Lisa said in her defense. "Look…um…"

"Isabel,"

"Yeah, Isabel, these men aren't going to be gentle with you," Lisa explained. "Most are going to fuck you up real bad. I know. Six months in this life. A couple got killed."

"She's on tons of pills," A redhead said. "So she's never really sober."

"Fuck you, Irene." Lisa scolds. "I may be high, but I'm still honest. So what list did 12 put you on?"

Isabel gave her a confused look. "List? What do you mean list?"

"12 likes to put us: in special jewelry category: Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Platinum." Irene said.

"Oh, I think he put me on Platinum,"

"That's the best one to him, because not only does his clients fuck you but he fucks you too." Irene said. "Lisa and Hanna are Platinum too. So they know the deal."

Isabel had to feel bad for all of these girls especially Lisa. If Hanna and Lisa, along with Isabel herself, were forced to have sex with him, then she too would be popping pills nonstop. Lisa probably doesn't even feel it when strangers are fucking her. But now Isabel has to be fucked by Big Twelve, she wonders if Lisa would know anyone who sells the strongest stuff.

"I got tons of stuff that will literally take you out of this world," Hanna said.

"She's the second junkie whore," Irene mutters to Isabel.

"If I'm a whore, then you're the biggest one," Hanna spats. She turns her attention to Isabel. "This is going to be your first night right?"

Isabel nodded.

"Since you're the newbie," Irene said. "You're going to be the best looking. Hell, you have to."

"Why?"

"You're on the Platinum list and those in that are to be the best." Melissa said. "At everything. Here."

Melissa hands Isabel this short mini dress. She presses it against her body. It was so short that it could almost reveal her private area.

"I don't think-"

"Listen, you are going to have to get use to it," Lisa said. "This is your life now, whether you like it or not."

"She's always a bitch," A taller redhead said. "I'm Rachael."

"Isabel,"

"So Isabel what's your story?" Rachael asks her. "Who abused you?"

"How could you have known?" Isabel said in shock.

"The girls in here were abuse by someone and sent to some bullshit Foster Home," Rachael said. She shakes her head. "I can't believe I trusted her?"

"Who?"

"That so called Social Worker, Tia Jordan," Irene said. "She is the one who picks the girls. 12 gives her good money, from a little snitch named Manny."

"There was this girl that committed suicide two years ago," Lisa said. "The real story is that the girl caught Manny and Tia taking Jamie away, but Manny slit her wrist and made it look like she killed herself."

"Monica,"

"Yeah, that was her name," Lisa said, her voice slurs a little. "How did you know?"

"She was my best friend."

"Oh, fuck," Lisa, said, laughing from the pills she just took.

"You bitch," Isabel screams, pushing Lisa into the wall.

"What the fuck?" She yells.

Rachael gets in-between Isabel and Lisa. Hanna holds back Lisa as Irene holds back Isabel.

"Punta Madre!"

"Chill out," Rachael said. "Lisa, I don't know what the fuck you're on. But what ever it is you better get off it, you dumbass junkie whore."

"Why you trying to talk bullshit with me?" Lisa said. "Tell her not to fuck with me."

"Everybody needs to calm down." Melissa yells. "This is Isabel's first "date" and we need to help her."

"Help her?" Lisa exclaims. "Help her ass how, Mel?"

"I don't know, say tips on how to give a guy the best blowjob, how she should ride him…" Melissa explains. "You know, sex tips."

Blowjobs? The last thing she ever wanted to do is to give oral sex to a guy. At her old school, she had seen girls giving guys mind blow bjs. But it looks so disgusting, don't it smells like…shit and piss?

"Blowjobs as in sucking dick?" Isabel asked. "No way! That's so nasty!"

"Get use to it," Irene said. "Cause that's what you'll be doing mostly."

**Interrogation Room 62 Hours Missing**

"Let me talk to him," Danny begged Jack.

"So can kill the guy?" Jack said. "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"For one, your behavior on this entire case has been questionable," Jack, exclaimed. "And you assaulted one of your team agents, you should be fired by now."

"I know what I did to Martin was-"

"No, Danny, you don't know. You had us believing that you were dead."

Danny groans. "Look, if you want my badge and my gun, just take it."

Jack rolls his eyes. "I'm not asking for your badge. Your career would have been over."

"You know what?" Danny said. "I would rather be working at a McDonalds or security at a mall to know that Isabel is safe. I know I shouldn't have bonded with Isabel, but shit happens and I'm not sorry for that."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Interrogation Room 62 Hours Missing**_

_"Let me talk to him," Danny begged Jack._

_"So can kill the guy?" Jack said. "No."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"For one, your behavior on this entire case has been questionable," Jack, exclaimed. "And you assaulted one of your team agents, you should be fired by now."_

_"I know what I did to Martin was-"_

_"No, Danny, you don't know. You had us believing that you were dead."_

_Danny groans. "Look, if you want my badge and my gun, just take it."_

_Jack rolls his eyes. "I'm not asking for your badge. Your career would have been over."_

_"You know what?" Danny said. "I would rather be working at a McDonalds or security at a mall to know that Isabel is safe. I know I shouldn't have bonded with Isabel, but shit happens and I'm not sorry for that."_

* * *

**62.5 Hours Missing**

Jack hesitates for a moment. After what have seems like hours of awkward silence between the to men, Jack gives Danny his decision.

"Alright," He finally said. "But Martin goes in too."

Martin goes in the room first, then Danny. Martin's nose was covered in a thick piece of cloth that was taped on. Danny feels bad for punching him.

"Sorry I punch your nose,"

"It's okay. I deserved it anyways."

Both smiled at each other. Manny, who was a few feet away, made a gagging noise.

"Aww, you two gonna suck each other's dicks?"

Martin chuckles. "Funny you should say that, considering with everything we're going to charge you with, you'd be the prison's bitch."

"He's right," Danny said. He gave Manny a death glare.

"You suppose to scare me, ese?" Manny said.

"You should very scare." Martin said. "Melissa Lee, Nicole Dolt, Lisa Sims, Cassie Parker, Jamie Mayer, Irene Carson, Rachael Tom, Evan King, Hanna Choice, and Isabel Lucas."

"Should that ring a fucking bell or something?"

"Damn right," Danny said. "These are children that are forced into prostitution."

"So what the hell do I have to with it?" Manny said sounding innocent.

"You are the one that provided these girls that Agent Fitzgerald just named," Danny said bitterly. Martin slides a piece of paper and pen to Manny.

"Write it down," Martin said.

"What?"

"The name of the person who runs the prostitution ring," Martin replied. "The person you're working for, Manny."

"I don't know nothing about that," Manny said, with an evil smirk. "You don't have nothing on me."

Danny just glares at him with pure hatred in his eyes. How can a so-called human being do this to young girl and sleep well a night?

"You are an accomplice to running a child prostitution ring," Danny whisperers angry. "You killed a Monica Ramirez, that's first degree murder."

"She killed herself,"

Danny's voice had risen. "You made it look like an suicide. You tried to rape a little girl. That's murder, attempted sexual assault, and sex trafficking."

"Did that bitch Cassie tell you that," His evil smirks still on his face.

"No, I'm telling you that!" Danny exclaimed. "Now you're really starting to piss me off! Cassie Parker said that you and Tia Jordan are the ones who kidnapped them!"

"I remember you over the phone," Manny said.

"You do, huh," Danny said.

"That bitch, Isabel, yeah, she was very pretty." Manny taunt. "She was crying the whole time. So tight and wet-"

Danny jumped over the table and attacked Manny. He was punching him right in the mouth. Martin pulls Danny off of Manny.

"You need to calm down," Martin warns him. Danny breathes hard.

"I'm sorry,"

Martin yanks Manny off of the floor and pushes him back into the chair.

"Piss off isn't we?"

"Shut up," Martin said. "Where's Tia Jordan."

"Tia? Oh, that Tia," Manny said. "I took care of her,"

Martin and Danny raised their eyebrows. Manny saw their expressions.

"He knew that she's was going to rat," Manny explained. "So I grabbed a couple of guys and we took her out."

"Where's the body?" Martin asked.

"Tupper Lake,"

"Whose the guy?" Danny asked.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who the fuck I'm talking about," Danny gritted. "You could tell us now or we can bring in the D.A. for these charges against and based off them, you'll be trial as an adult."

The evil smirk left Manny's face.

"What happen, tough guy," Danny mocked. "Afraid of being someone's bitch in real jail?"

"Manny tells us," Martin pleaded.

"On the streets, his name is Big Twelve." Manny said. "His real name is Carl Jones. He's the ringleader."

"That's not enough," Danny said. "Tell us more."

Manny signs. "He lives in this old hotel on 45 S. King in Brooklyn. He likes to get his girls from Foster Care, thinking no one would care much."

"That's not the end," Martin said.

"He likes to try things out before he sells," Manny said.

"What do you mean "Try things out?" Danny asked.

"You know," Manny said. "In other words, he fucks them. And yes he'd fucked Isabel, if that's what you're thinking."

Danny just wanted to kill the person who hurt Isabel. But he had to keep himself and his anger in control if he is to find her, safe and still alive.

"Did you rape Isabel Lucas?" Martin asked Manny.

"No,"

"But you-"

"I only said that to piss him off," Manny gestures towards Danny.

"This not a joke," Martin said. "You'll be in jail for a long time."

There was a loud vibration coming from Manny's jacket pocket. Manny reaches into his pocket and takes the cell phone. He stares at it.

"Who is that calling?" Martin asked.

"Big Twelve,"

"Put him on speaker," Danny orders.

Manny answers the cell phone and puts it on speaker.

_"Manny, where the hell are you?"_

He hesitated for a moment. Manny glances at Martin, hoping that he would give him something to say.

"Tell him you're at a clients house," Martin whisperers.

"I'm at the guy's house with Cassie," Manny said.

_"Hurry up, because I have this client who wants a Platinum, and I want you to bring him here,"_

"Ask him what girl?"

"What girl does he want?"

"Which one from the Platinum List?"

_"Her name is Isabel," _


	19. Chapter 19

_He hesitated for a moment. Manny glances at Martin, hoping that he would give him something to say._

_"Tell him you're at a clients house," Martin whisperers._

_"I'm at the guy's house with Cassie," Manny said._

_"Hurry up, because I have this client who wants a Platinum, and I want you to bring him here,"_

_"Ask him what girl?"_

_"What girl does he want?"_

_"Which one from the Platinum List?"_

_"Her name is Isabel,"_

_

* * *

_

Samantha Spade was sitting in the third Interview room with Cassie Parker. Cassie hasn't spoken a word since she got here. Sam could see the physical and emotional pain in her eyes and body. She always kept her head down, her long dirty blonde hair covering most of her face. Sam stokes her back in hopes of getting her to open up more.

"Cassie," Sam whisperers. "It's okay."

Cassie flinches to her touch a little, but lets Sam rub her back. Cassie couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." Sam cooed.

"No." Cassie sobs. "He's going to kill me."

"No, he's not, Cassie."

"You don't know him," Cassie said. "He going to kill one of them. Like he did last."

"Cassie, who did he hurt last time," Sam begs. "Please tell me."

"Melody and Emily Dagger."

"Can you tell me what happen?"

"It was two months ago,"

* * *

_They were identical twins, Melody and Emily. This Mexican guy, Manny had just brought them two weeks before he got the rest of us. They were very pretty, the blue eye blondes type with the slender figures. Melody was the quiet type and Emily was the talkative junkie._

_Melody was almost beaten to death by these two guy she was having a threesome with. Emily was pissed off. _

_"Where's the assholes that did this to you?" Emily yells. Emily always yells._

_"It's okay," Melody said to calm her down. "It was my fault."_

_"Bullshit! We got to get out of here before they kill you!"_

_But we were telling them that Big Twelve will kill them if they try to escape. Then one night, I heard them screaming and crying. It had woken everyone up. They were being dragged away by two guys. Big Twelve was at the doorway. He had the evilest look on his face. Then he said to us._

_"I'm the only one who decides when you get to leave," _

_

* * *

_"You never saw them again?"

Cassie shook her head. "No. But I heard from Manny that the guys raped them then shot Emily and Melody in the head."

"I can promise you that you're not going to end up like them." Samantha said.

* * *

Vivian was looking at the Missing Persons file on the F.B. I.'s computer. She finds the missing persons report on twin sisters Melody and Emily Dagger, along with their birth certificates and auptosy report on their cause of death. She prints them out.

"You got them?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Vivian said. "Melody and Emily Dagger was born in Norwich, Rhode Island, May 9, 1992. They're only living relative was their grandmother, she died a couple of weeks ago."

"Were they in Foster Care?"

Vivian nodded. "Their grandmother, Tessa Dagger, was in the hospital due to complications to breast cancer. The girls cause of death was gunshot wound to the head. They were sexually assualted before being murder. This was a cold case."

* * *

**65 Hours Missing**

"Okay so what's the plan?" Elena asked.

"Well, we send someone undercover to bust Carl Jones," Jack said. "Or Big Twelve."

"And who's going undercover?" Sam asked.

Vivian raises her eyebrows. "You can't send Danny undercover, Jack."

Everyone stares at Jack.

"I've already let it go too far," Jack said. "If I take him off now…"

"Yes, I know." Vivian said. "But how you going to do that?"

"You think I'm going to sent him in alone?" Jack said offended. "Martin goes in with him."

"But Big Twelve said that it's one client," Vivian said. "Wouldn't having Martin in there with Danny would lead suspicions?"

"No, Martin in going to be in the car and call for back-up," Jack said.

"But he's also expecting Azul with him," Samantha said.

"Right, we'll have a surveillances on Manny, Martin, and Danny," Jack said.

This wasn't going to be an easy task. Then again it's the F.B.I., so when is things are an easy task. Of course, this isn't the first time going undercover, they done it plenty of times and never got caught or blown their cover.

A police officer was escorting Manny Azul out in handcuffs. Jack walks up to the police officer.

"Wait," Jack said. "We're not done with you."

Manny's eyes went wide with fear. "Come on, hombre. I told you guys everything."

"First of all I'm not your "hombre", and second you're going to call him back and tell him that you have a client and take him to Big Twelve." Jack ordered.

Manny nods. "Vale, um…sure."

Jack narrows his eyes at Manny. "You are a piece of shit. If a good beating would bring those girls back, then I'll let Agent Taylor take you on and he'll rip your spine out without remorse."

* * *

"So what's the plan, Malone?" Martin asked.

"Danny is going undercover as Big Twelve's client," Jack explains. "Manny's going to escort him to the hotel where he runs his prostitution ring."

"Alone?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Why the hell does everyone think I'm sending him in alone? No, you'll be in the car in case things goes down."

"Hopefully, the girls, with Isabel, are also there." Danny added.

"Yeah, so what time is he expecting Danny?" Jack asked.

"In the next 1 hour and 30 minutes." Martin said.

"That's short," Jack said, rubbing his temples. "Dan, go change your appearance, because he'll get really suspicious of an F.B.I. agent as a client."

* * *

After a while, Danny is now in his regular, outside of work clothes. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of washout jeans. His hair was somewhat wet and he had on a fake beard, which by the way looks very convincing. Elena and Samantha were checking him out.

"When I look at you," Sam said. "I think of a deuce bag."

"Deuce-bag?" Elena asked. "No, no. Unless he got glasses."

Danny grins. "Oh, but I do."

He grabs a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and puts them on.

"Okay, now he does," Elena said.

* * *

"Tell me what I need to do," Danny said to Manny.

"Look, homie-"

"Listen, I'm not your homie," Danny said sternly.

"When we get there, he meets with you first," Manny explains. "Gets to know you a little."

"Okay, kind of weird for a child molesting pimp," Danny said.

"Sometimes he'll show you a list of girls from Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Platinum," Manny said. "Tell you that he tested them."

"Bastard,"

"You give him his money and he shows you the girl,"

"Here, Danny," Vivian said, giving him the hidden microphone. "Alright, Danny gives me a test."

"Testing, 1,2,3." Danny says to the microphone.

"Good to go," Vivian said. "Sam and I will make sure everything else is good."

"One other detail," Manny said.

"What?"

"Big Twelve likes to watch and record," Manny said. "Its to show how good the girl is at some things."

"So what he just stands there in the door way?" Danny asked.

"Basically yeah."

"I so can't wait to throw his ass in jail," Danny mutters.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Big Twelve likes to watch and record," Manny said. "Its to show how good the girl is at some things."_

_"So what he just stands there in the door way?" Danny asked._

_"Basically yeah."_

_"I so can't wait to throw his ass in jail," Danny mutters._

_

* * *

_

The girls spent hours on getting Isabel ready. It was weird to Isabel, you would think they were helping her get dress and gives tips on her first date with a boy. But the reality is that she was getting ready for her first trick. Melissa was curling Isabel's hair as Irene was applying mascara. Rachael and Jamie paint her nails a dark blue color, so that it goes with her mini dress.

"Someone go get the dress," Jamie said.

_Danny, if you could here me, please come save me before I kill myself._

Rachael helps Isabel into the dress. Isabel looks at herself in the length mirror. She truly did feel like a whore, base off how the dress itself reveals much of her cleavage. It was very tight on her so her breasts were smothered together. She looks down in shame.

"Hey, you look very pretty." Irene said.

"What's up your ass?" Lisa said.

"I feel like a fucking whore if you must know," Isabel spat.

Lisa raised her hands like the police was arresting her. Irene and Rachael shook their heads at both Isabel and Lisa. They know Lisa isn't sober enough to give a damn anymore and Isabel needs to get use to this lifestyle. As he once said: "I'm the only one who decides when you leave." But they couldn't blame her for feeling like that. It's normal the first few times, but after awhile it grows on like a brain tumor.

"Lisa," Irene said. "Why don't you give her something?"

Lisa goes into her dresser and picks up a bottle of pills called "Flunitrazepam". She tosses it to Irene who gives it to Isabel.

"Aren't these roofies?" Isabel asked.

"Yup," Lisa response.

"So I'll be too fucked up to remember what happen," Isabel said bitterly.

Lisa laughed. "Yup. So fucked up that you'll even forget what your name is."

The door suddenly slams open. All of the girls just stop what ever they were doing. It was Big Twelve.

_Fuck. _Isabel though.

"Isabel, it's time to make me a very happy man," He said deeply. His words made Isabel shiver in complete disgust. Just the way he said it. He was eyeing her. And by the freaky smile on his face, Isabel made Big Twelve a very happy man.

She walks to him slowly. He yanks her out the room and scolds her for wasting his time and his money. She pops a quick pill.

_God, please get me through this._

_

* * *

_

Manny Azul was driving in the dark streets of the South Brooklyn area. Danny was in the front passenger seat while Martin was in the back seat. Both Danny and Martin had their guns in case Azul tries to pull a move on them. Danny was constantly tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

"Can you stop it," Manny asked him.

Danny slowly turns his head, his eyes held only one emotion: hate. Danny's narrows at Manny, who focuses his attention back on the road.

"Just drive," Danny said.

Manny had parked in front of this old looking five-story hotel building. Danny and Manny gets out of the car and walks in.

"Martin, can you here me?" Danny mutters.

_"Yes,"_

"Okay, then,"

The inside was kind of nice except for that unknown smell. The walls were a dark red color. The rugs were a mocha color.

"This place is sleazy," Danny mutters.

"Yeah, well the elevator's on this side," Manny gestures towards the left side.

* * *

Isabel was sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't glance up from the floor; he was waiting at the doorway. She could feel his eyes on her. Her whole body was so tense up it started to hurt.

"I didn't think that you was coming back," She heard him say.

"Well, I'm here," She recognizes Manny's voice.

"What happen to Cassie?"

"I got a couple of guys watching her. This is Jesus Torres."

"Ah, Jesus. Like how that sounds. You said you wanted Platinum?"

"Umm…yeah I did."

His voice sounded so familiar. Kind of like…Danny's voice. She shook her head. No. He could never hurt her; it was Isabel's mind playing sick joke on her. She was beginning to feel very light head, and her vision was slowly getting blurry. She was losing control of her body. Sudden she felt herself lean back onto the bed. Her arms couldn't move well.

Danny Taylor tried his best not to kill this sick bastard.

"So you have the money?" He asked Danny.

Danny pulls out a thick roll of hundred dollar bills that was together in a rubber band. Big Twelve took the money and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Manny, while don't you go wait in my office?"

Manny goes, now leaving Danny and Big Twelve. He was equally match to Danny in height, although he was more muscular than Danny.

"So what's her name?" Danny asked.

"Isabel,"

"Isabel," Danny repeats. "She's in there?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I go…."?

"Yes, you pay for her. So go have a good time." He said.

Danny took a deep breath and went into the room. Some music was playing in the background. He wasn't ready for what he's seeing now. A young girl moaning something, arms and legs limping out of the bed. Her hair was covering most of her face and her breathing was very slow.

He moves closer to the bed. This girl was so exposed. He moves some of her hair from his face.

This girl was Isabel. He started to breathe heavy. Isabel's eyes were half open.

"Please, don't hurt me," She mutters.

"I won't," Danny whisperers.

He notices Big Twelve watching them. To ease the tension, Danny had no other opinion, so he crawls on top of Isabel to make it seems like he's doing to something. He could here Isabel whimper under him. He leans into her ear and whisperers:

"Isabel, Isabel, I love the way you smell."

"Danny, Danny, you're sweet like candy." She slurs. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, its me."

* * *

Danny reaches into his pocket and pulls out his gun. "F.B.I.!"

Big Twelve quickly pulls out his gun and points it at Danny.

"Drop your weapon!" Danny yells.

"No, you drop your gun, wetback!" He yells. He pulls on his trigger. Danny does the same.

* * *

She couldn't move. She knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. This was Danny, her Danny. It had to be! No one else knows his or her secret code.

Then came two loud gunshots. Her heart stop as she he Danny groaning in pain, then she heard no sound from him.


	21. Chapter 21

_She couldn't move. She knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. This was Danny, her Danny. It had to be! No one else knows his or her secret code._

_Then came two loud gunshots. Her heart stop as she he Danny groaning in pain, then she heard no sound from him._

_

* * *

_

Martin was waiting in the car for a signal from Danny. He was listening to the conversation between Danny and Big Twelve.

_"I didn't think that you was coming back,"_ This man had to be Big Twelve.

_"Well, I'm here,"_ This was Manny's voice.

_"What happen to Cassie?"_

_"I got a couple of guys watching her. This is Jesus Torres."_

_"Ah, Jesus. Like how that sounds. You said you wanted Platinum?"_

_"Umm…yeah I did." _

Martin gets a call from Samantha.

_"Did he get her yet?"_

"Negative, Sam. Do not go in. I repeat do not send them in yet." Martin orders. "Wait until he has identify her."

Martin hangs up on Sam and resumes to listening to the conversation. He just prays that Danny won't do something stupid or reckless to endanger his life or the other girls.

_"So you have the money?"_ He asked Danny.

_"Manny, while don't you go wait in my office?"_

_"So what's her name?" Danny asked. _

_"Isabel,"_

_"Isabel," Danny repeats. "She's in there?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Can I go…."?_

_"Yes, you pay for her. So go have a good time." He said._

There was some sort-of sexual music playing in the background.

_"Please, don't hurt me," A girl mutters._

_"I won't," Danny whisperers._

There was bed squeaking.

_"Isabel, Isabel, I love the way you smell."_

_"Danny, Danny, you're sweet like candy." She slurs. "Is it really you?"_

_"Yes, its me."_

Martin quickly calls Sam back. "He's got her. Move-"

He was caught of by loud static coming from the walkie-talkie.

_"F.B.I.!_ Drop your weapon!" Danny yells.

_"No, you drop your gun, wetback!"_

Then came the loudest gunshots Martin has ever heard. _Oh fuck!_

_"Martin, what's going on?" _

"Shots had been fired, I'm going in." Martin told her frantically. He quickly gets out of the car and rushes into the building. A few S.W.A.T. members followed him along with Sam and Jack. He had his gun aimed and ready.

"Check down here," He told a couple of S.W.A.T.

"What floor was Danny on?" Jack asks Martin.

"The fifth floor,"

"F.B.I! Get on the ground!" Jack and Sam yells to a couple of bodyguards. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

A S.W.A.T. busted down a down. There was some screaming coming from inside. Sam and Martin look inside.

It was the missing girls. Some were half naked. This one girl looks drugged up who was laying in the bed.

"We're from the F.B.I.," Samantha said. "We're not going to hurt you."

Martin notices an arm sticking from out of a room down the hall. He goes to check it out. He also sees a small pool of blood. His was pointing at the body. When he got into the room, a man, Big Twelve, was still breathing. He had a gunshot would in his stomach, his breathing labor.

"Danny?"

It was Isabel. Her speech was slur.

"Oh shit, Danny!" Martin exclaims. He knells to his best friend. Danny was still breathing but he was shot in his left shoulder. "I need a medic in here now!"

He puts some pressure on Danny's wound. He moves his head slightly.

"Isabel," He managed to say. He breathing was heavy. Danny didn't open his eyes. He groans in pain.

"Hey man." Martin said.

"Martin? Is she-"

"Don't talk," Martin orders. "Isabel and the others are fine."

"How-"

"It's a through and through." Martin told him. "You loss a lot of blood."

* * *

Nancy Sinatra: "You Shot Me Down (Bang Bang)

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

Two paramedics came in with a stretcher. Martin picks up Isabel. Her eyes were half open.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's going to be fine," Martin said.

"No, he killed Danny," Isabel sobbed.

"He's not dead, honey."

Everything was slow in Danny's eyes. His vision was blurry. He could see the figures of the two paramedics.

Then the world went black.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Jack and Sam watch as Danny was being loaded into the ambulance. Sam was crying. She found comfort on Jack's shoulders.

"He's going to make it, Sam." He said.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

Danny's Taylor life was flashing right in front of his eyes. From the time when he and Rafi was abused by their father, the car crashing, his first kiss and first time, when he met Jack, Sam, Martin, Viv, and Elena, when he told her "I love you", when they got married, and finally the last image was with him meeting Isabel.

_Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._


	22. Chapter 22

Danny's Taylor life was flashing right in front of his eyes. From the time when he and Rafi was abused by their father, the car crashing, his first kiss and first time, when he met Jack, Sam, Martin, Viv, and Elena, when he told her "I love you", when they got married, and finally the last image was with him meeting Isabel.

_Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._

_

* * *

_

The sirens were blasting, the bright red and blue lights flashing around, people yelling, and the sounds of children crying. A world of chaos.

The voice of the world was so far away. "Miss?"

Isabel couldn't think clearly or what was happening. Her eyes hurt because of the bright white light. She swears she saw a hand reaching out for her.

_Did my father kill me already? _

"Isabel?"

Why couldn't she remember what was going on? This familiar face kept coming in her mind.

"Where…" She breathes out. "Is…Danny?"

All Isabel remembers is Danny coming to her rescue, then the gunshots, _two gunshots_ and Danny groaning in pain….

"Is he dead?" She mutters.

"No." This sounds like…Martin?

Isabel blinked a few times. Her vision was getting more focus and clearly. Then she could now see the concerned face of Martin Fitzgerald.

"Martin, what happen?"

"He's been shot," Martin told her. "We're taking both of you to the same hospital."

"What about Melissa, Jamie…"

"They're going to be fine," He told her.

"Is he going to die?" She choked out. The very last thing she needs is the very first person to care about her since her mother's time to die because of her.

"I don't know, Isabel." Martin said, looking over his shoulder. "That's the truth."

She wonders why is he here with her when he should be with his best friend, who was the one with the bullet in his shoulder, the one at deaths waiting door. Isabel knows that she doesn't deserve Martin's kindness after what she did to him. So why is that?

"Please God don't let him die," She said. "He is all I really have to lose."

* * *

_Danny Taylor was back in the office at the Manhattan FBI Missing Persons Unit. He was confused to why he was here. This was so familiar. He looks at the missing person's file. Maggie Cartwright._

_This was when Martin first joined the team. Why was he dreaming about this case? What was so special?_

_Danny follows Jack's movement as he rapidly walks through the office. He's __carrying a file folder tucked under his arm. He stops directly in front of the __WHITE BOARD that contains the Missing Person's Case Name, Photo and Timeline._

_He looks at the timeline for a moment, then turns around to address his team. Danny was still trying to understand what was going on._

_" Okay. Maggie Cartwright." Jack said_

_"Born and raised in Westchester. Graduated Duke University in 1995. She worked the last three years at Sebol Publishing." Samantha explains. "V.P. Of Marketing. No criminal record, no history of mental illness."_

_"Family?" Jack asked Sam._

_"Mother Nancy, Father Paul. Divorced 1982. Paul's still single and lives in alphabet city. Nancy remarried Lawrence Highsmith. They live in _

_Scarsdale." Sam replies._

_As Sam talks, in the background, Martin walks into the hallway and turns to look at the unit. He starts walking toward the unit. Jack continues with the meeting._

_"Viv?"_

_Martin walks into the room, pauses by the doorway and nods at Jack._

_"Since she disappeared, no credit card charges, no Amtrak, Greyhound, car rental, or airline activity. I'm moving on her bank records and brokerage accounts." _

_Jack holds up his finger as he sees Martin. He doesn't want to be interrupted yet._

_"Great. Danny?"_

_Danny just stands there speechless. He couldn't remember what he said when they were reviewing this case. _

_"Danny, did you even go over the file?" Jack asked._

_"Umm…" He scans in the files. It was the doorman's criminal record. "The doorman had five years for doing crack."_

_Danny shows a photograph of the doorman to Jack. _

_Suddenly Danny felt weak. The world got blurry. Then he was falling, and falling..._

_

* * *

_

Danny opens his eyes. There was this annoying bright light in his eyes. He felt this sharp pain in his shoulders. He was breathing in an oxygen mask.

Jack was riding in the ambulance with Danny. An EMT was on the radio calling it in.

"We have a 31-year-old Hispanic American male with a GSW to the shoulder." The EMT explains. "It's a through and through, BP is below normal. Heart rate is decreasing rapidly. Coming in and out of conciseness. Massive blood loss"

A female replies over the radio. "Got it, over."

"How bad is his condition?" Jack asks.

"I'm not really sure," The EMT response. "He's losing too much blood. The doctors will have to do a blood transfusion when we get him to the ER."

Jack glances at Danny. "You're going to be fine."

"Where's Isabel?" He muffles.

"What?"

"Isabel," He said more clearly.

"Martin's with her," Jack said. "They're taking her to the hospital."

Danny's eyelids were getting heavier. His sight was returning to blurry. Voices were fading away.

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Danny? Stay with me." Jack orders.

But this is the first time Danny didn't follow his orders. He couldn't obey Jack this time.

* * *

The EMT rushes Isabel into the Emergency Room. Good news was that she could understand what was going on.

"Who do we have?" A male doctor asked.

"Her name is Isabel Lucas," Martin said.

"A fifteen year old Hispanic American female," An EMT said. "Sexually assault, minor bruises, ingested dangerous amount of Flunitrazepam."

"Flunitrazepam? That's a date rape drug," Martin said.

"Sir, we need to take her for Gastric lavage," A female doctor said. "You can't come in."

"Okay," Martin said as they were rolling Isabel to the nearest elevator. He went to the desk. "Have they brought another person in?"

"What's the name?"

"Danny Taylor for a gunshot wound."

"No, -"

Martin was taken by surprise when they brought in Danny. His shirt was mostly covered in dark blood, his skin and face was completely pale, and he had on an oxygen mask.

"Where are you taking him," Martin asked the surgeon.

"We got him stable enough for surgery," The surgeon replied.

"For how long is he going to be in there?"

The surgeon shrugs. "It could be awhile. He's loss a dangerously amount of blood from the GSW. Now please."

Martin looks like he's going to be sick. The surgeon leaves in the same direction Danny was taken. Elena walks in. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"Martin how is he?" She asks frantic.

"He just went into surgery,"

"And?"

He couldn't lie to Elena. Martin had to tell her the truth. "He doesn't look so good."

Elena starts crying again. Martin pulls her in for an embrace.

* * *

Isabel was still feeling dizzy. Her sight was still blurry. She turns her head to her left side. Two doctors were rushing into the elevator with someone on the stretcher. Her body went cold. She was looking at Danny.

But he didn't look like Danny.

This has to be someone else. The Danny Taylor she knew had a smile on his face that could make you blush like a little schoolgirl. This man was so pale, so lost of life…

"I'm so sorry," She whisperers. Then she was back into the blackness.


	23. Chapter 23

**In this chapter, Danny and Isabel is having a near death experience or they're dead for a few minutes. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the whole story, I might do a sequel a few years into the future with Isabel joins the team to replace Elena who died on the line or a different story where Isabel is a CSI working with the team on a serial killer who's also Danny's love interest.**

* * *

_Isabel was still feeling dizzy. Her sight was still blurry. She turns her head to her left side. Two doctors were rushing into the elevator with someone on the stretcher. Her body went cold. She was looking at Danny._

_But he didn't look like Danny._

_This has to be someone else. The Danny Taylor she knew had a smile on his face that could make you blush like a little schoolgirl. This man was so pale, so lost of life…_

_"I'm so sorry," She whisperers. Then she was back into the blackness._

* * *

The birds were singing. The wind was blowing the leaves away along with pink flower pedals. Sun was shining its brightest and the sky was clear as day. The air smells so clean and fresh.

A young woman was walking along a large tall grass hill. Her hair was the color of caramel and hazelnut. Her eyes were chocolate orbs. Skin was glowing. The girl wore a thin strip white sundress. She was bare foot.

This girl was Isabel. She begins to hum a familiar song.

_I want to believe you. _  
_I want to believe in us. _  
_When everything is wrong _  
_Will you come through? _

She didn't know where she was or why. She didn't feel any pain, anger, or sadness. All Isabel could feel was relief and pure happiness.

"Is this heaven?" She asked herself. This place was way too perfect.

"I really don't know," A voice said from behind. "You have the very beautiful voice."

She whips her head backwards. She suddenly had a smile on her face. Danny. He was dress in white shirt and pants, and he was bare foot.

"Oh Danny," She said, hugging him tight. He runs the hug. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Isabel," He said in her hair. They let go of each and stare into one another's eyes. Isabel blushes.

"Shit just happens." He laughs off.

"But are we dead?" She asks him.

Both of them had a pretty shitty life. And yeah there were times when either Danny or Isabel wanted to end it all. But then Danny met some of the greatest people in his life when he joined the team and a new family and a new friend. They weren't ready to leave it, not now, not ever.

"I think the question is that do we want to be?"

She though about it for a moment. "No. Since I met you…I never felt the need to be so sad, cold, and alone anymore. With you its like a…. well its hard to describe. I love-"

She stops dead in her sentence. She was going to tell him that she loves him, not in a romantic type but more of a father/daughter type of love.

"You love what?"

"Um...I love you." She said proudly. "As a friend, nothing more than that. I know that I only known you for a few days but it feels longer than that."

"Like your whole life." He said.

She nods in agreement.

"And I love you too." He finally said. He holds her face with both of his hands. "And no matter what happens, that will never change."

Isabel suddenly jerks backwards. She hears the sounds of beeping machines and the doctor's voices.

_"One! Two! Three! Clear!" _ A jolt of electricity rushes through both Isabel and Danny's body.

_"Nothing! Again!"_

"Let's just close our eyes and count to three," Danny said as he took both of Isabel's hands into his. He squeezes them very tight.

"One," Danny said.

"Two," Isabel said.

_"Clear!"_

"Three!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

Isabel jerks back into consciousness. The machine was at steady beeping. She rapidly blinks her eyes a few times to get a clear view of her surroundings. There were surgical instruments on a small stainless steel table. She felt something large in her throat. She started to gag on it a little.

"She's back,"

_But is Danny back? _She though.


	24. Chapter 24

Isabel jerks back into consciousness. The machine was at steady beeping. She rapidly blinks her eyes a few times to get a clear view of her surroundings. There were surgical instruments on a small stainless steel table. She felt something large in her throat. She started to gag on it a little.

"She's back,"

_But is Danny back? _She though.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

The doctors told Isabel that she had died when they was trying to pump her stomach. The reason for that was because she overdosed on the roofies. She was only dead for about 2 minutes and that they was very lucky that they pump it out of her system before it was way too late.

But were they lucky enough to bring back Danny?

"Hey," Martin said at the front door.

She didn't smile but she somewhat happy to see him. Martin had a small white bear that had red stitches reading: **"Get Well"**.

"Is that for me?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yeah." Martin said, feeling a bit embarrass. He hands her the teddy bear.

"Thanks," She said. "How's Danny? Is he…?"

"He's pulling through," Marin said. "His vital signs are getting better and the doctors are hopeful."

Isabel notices Martin is withholding some information. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I really don't-"

"Please, I can handle it," Isabel said.

Martin signs. "He was dead for two minutes."

"So was I," She said.

"I know that." Martin said, scratching his head. "You both died at the same time and came back at the same time."

"Can I see him?" Isabel asks Martin. "Please, I really need to see him."

* * *

Danny lies on his hospital bed. Elena was sitting by his side while Sophie was sleeping in the chair. Isabel couldn't help but smile; this was something she always wanted, a loving family. Martin slowly pushes her in. The doctors said that she has to be off her feet for a few hours.

"Hey," Danny said, smiling. "I know that pretty girl."

"I'll leave you guys to talk alone," Martin said.

"Hi, Isabel. I'm Elena Delgado." Elena said. She gestures towards Sophie's direction. "And that little girl is my daughter-"

"Sophie," Isabel finishes. "Danny told me."

"I see that you guys have really been getting to know each other," Elena said smiling. She turns to Danny. "Umm...I going to get some coffee. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, if I need something I'll call Martin." Danny said.

Elena walks out of the room leaving Danny and Isabel alone, with the exception of Sophie sleeping.

"So," Isabel said.

"So," Danny repeated.

There was a long awkward silence between the two. Danny clears his throat. So if they died then the place where they met was….

"The doctors said that we was declared dead for two minutes," Isabel said.

Danny nods. "Martin told me."

Isabel looks down at the floor. She bites on her lower lip, not sure whether there was more to say or nothing at all.

"I know what you're thinking," Danny said. "It may sound crazy but I saw you-"

"In the in-between." Isabel finished for him.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Heaven, but I guess in-between more appropriate."

She laughs. "Yeah, I know. But it explains why you and I was dressed in all white at this too beautiful place."

"How you feeling?"

"Okay, except being in the wheelchair," Isabel shrugs. "And you?"

"Well, getting shot wasn't very pleasant," Danny explained. "It hurt like hell. Listen Isabel-"

"No, its my fault that you was shot," Isabel said. "I said that you shouldn't have tried to find-"

"Isabella Danielle Lucas," Danny said sternly. "Do not believe for a second that this was your fault. This was never your fault to begin with."

She was trying to bite back tears. "But why does it feel like it? You seem to know everything, how come I have…bullshit in my life? Is God punishing me?"

"No, God isn't punishing-"

"How would you know?" She yelled at him. She looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Its okay. Its just that you're stress."

He was right. She is beyond stress. But it feels like she brings all the stress on herself and anyone she comes in contact with.

"So what is going to happen now?" Isabel asks him. "To me now."

"Well, back in Foster Home." Danny explained. "You'll need counseling-"

"I want to live with you," Isabel blurted.

Danny stares at her speechless. He didn't have any words. What was he suppose to say? Yes? No?

"Isabel, that's a big step," Danny said. "I don't-"

"You don't want me." She said.

"It's not that."

"Right," Isabel said sarcastically. "And to think I thought you was the first person to care about me. I can't believe I even said, "I love you."

"You know that I care about you." Danny said.

Martin comes into the room. "Isabel, your doctor said that you should go back into your room now."

"I wanted to leave anyways," Isabel said bitterly. Martin leaves with Isabel.

Danny mentally slaps himself. _Great job, Taylor. You screw up big time with this kid. _Why must this job always get you into the big doghouse?

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Isabel was out of the hospital four days after Danny was shot. She was place into temporarily Foster Home. Danny was in the hospital for a week for his gunshot wound. Danny was told that he could be back on the field, but to take it easy for a while. Jack uses this excuse to make Danny do deskwork, in which Danny scolds at him for.

Danny wanted to see Isabel as soon as possible, but Sam said that to give her some time.

"I went to see her," Samantha said. "And the other girls and they're doing fine. A couple in drug rehab."

"How is Isabel?" Danny asks her.

"Not so well," Samantha said. "They said that she's isolated herself from the other kids, doesn't speak at all, barely eats, and she just writes in her diary."

"Not talking?"

Sam shook her head. "Not a word."

"This is my fault," Danny mutters.

"How?"

"She asked me to adopt her," Danny said. "And I said that…well I didn't said yes or no. It was more like a "I don't know."

"She must have though no." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, and when she was released, Martin said that she hates me." Danny said. "That I was just like everyone else in her life, so stupid for trusting me."

"Its normal for her to feel that way," Sam said.

"And I have been thinking about it, a lot." Danny said. He looks over some paperwork on his desk. Sam notices that they're not for Missing Persons cases.

"Have you talked to Elena about it?"

Danny laughs. "She though it was the painkillers at first, but she seems to agree with it."

"That's…good to here." Sam said, smiling. "I'll support you and Elena. You have my blessing 100%."

"Besides, Sophie's been asking for a hermano o hermana." Danny said. "And we don't have the time."

"That's brother or sister in Spanish, right?"

"Yup,"

* * *

Isabel was lying down on her side in the bed. She was just staring at light blue walls of her room. The radio was on, playing her favorite song Lori Carson's "I Want To Believe You."

"I want to believe you. I want to believe in us. When everything is wrong, will you come through?" She sings along. "I want to believe you. I want to believe you."

"Isabel?"

She recognize his voice, but didn't response nor move. _What does that traitor want? _

"I see that you're still mad."

She was silent. Danny signs.

"I'm sorry about what I said that send you off." He apologizes. He moves closer to her. Danny touches her shoulder and she flinches at contact. "Please say something."

"Why are you even here?" She spoke.

"Because I care about you, that's why." Danny said.

"Well, I'm fine." She said.

"That's not what they told me," Danny said. "You're not eating or speaking to anyone."

"Just leave me alone," She mutters. Danny could here her voice breaking.

"I can't. I'm too involved now."

"Go away." She said.

"Not until-"

She gets up and starts hitting Danny. He grabs both of her wrists. "You don't care about me. You lied to me." She sobs.

He pulls her closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, Isabel. I'm really am sorry."

"I feel so alone and useless," She said. "They want me to talk about what happen. I don't want to. Put me in this incest survivor group thing."

"I know it's hard to talk about," Danny said, stroking her hair. "And it seems like it will never end. If you want to talk about it, I am here."

"I'm not strong enough,"

"You are, you just don't know it." He said. "It will get better."

Isabel looks up at him with puffy eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross my heart."

"And hope to die." He finished.

She was in his arms for a long time. It was so safe to be in his arms.

"I want to take you in," Danny said after a long silence.

She stares at him. "Really? You actually want me to be in your family?"

"It's going to take awhile," He explains. "But…umm...yes, I am adopting you because like I said before, I love you and nothing will never change that."

She blushes. "You're giving something I though was lost forever: a father who loves his child."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It was a warm day in June. Everyone was either heading to the beaches, the pool or the lakes. Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald were sitting inside of the car. It was a special day for Danny: Today he was taking Isabel home, permanently. He and Elena have officially and legally adopted her. She asked to change her last name from Lucas to Taylor, officially making it Isabel Danielle Taylor.

"You excited?" Martin asked.

"Yes I am." Danny replied with a grin on his face. "Finally she can have a family."

"Alright, now go get her."

"Don't need to," Danny gestures outside. Isabel, happy and smiling, walks out of the building with her social worker. Danny gets out of the car.

"Ms. Eddy," Danny greets.

"Agent Taylor," She greets back. "Well, she's all yours. Take good care of her."

Ms. Eddy goes back into the building, leaving Danny and Isabel alone.

"Ready to go?" He asks her.

"Yup. Vamos." She said happily.

"It's just me and you," Danny said. "Elena has Sophie, so where ever you want to go."

"The beach,"

"Okay, then the beach it is," Danny said.

"Danny?" She asked him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure you can tell me anything,"

"Thanks, for everything you did to save me."

He kisses her forehead. "I was your guardian angel sent from heaven."

* * *

**Thanks to Mirella54(With the most reviews and my italian mom)strgateatl1fan, The Blue Heron, and Mrs. Twilight. **

**The End. That's the end for now. I'll do a sequel called "Mi Hija(My daughter)", set five years later Isabel joins the FBI to replace Elena after she is killed. Danny is being over-protective because he fears for Isabel's life, which causes some tension between Danny and Isabel.**

**Or another one "The Angels and the Devil", Isabel is a 27 year old CSI from Chicago working with the team on a serial rapist and killer nicknamed "El Diablo" by the Hispanic Community who kidnaps Hispanic woman and rapes and kills them and then dresses them up like angels. Isabel is a love interest for Danny.**


	25. Sequel Published!

**The Sequel is up now "Mi Hija(My Daughter)" about 7 years later, Isabel joins the team, her first case is a 12-year-old girl gone missing with her 18 year-old brother after the parents has been murder. Danny is being very over-protective with her, causing extreme tension between the two.**


End file.
